Chaos in the Street
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Mungkin saja distrik ini adalah distrik dengan angka kriminalitas tertinggi seantreo kota Seoul, atau malah seantreo Korea Selatan. Tapi selama ada Wonwoo, Mingyu tahu dia akan terus tinggal di sana. 17 Coups, Jeonghan, Hoshi, Wonwoo, Woozi, & Mingyu. Meanie, side!Coupzi.
1. Case 001

Chaos in the Street

Cast: SEVENTEEN Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Hoshi, Wonwoo, Woozi, & Mingyu

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Action, Crime

.

Case 001

.

Mingyu tidak pernah memikirkan kalau dia akan mengalami kejadian seperti. Padahal dia baru saja pindah ke daerah ini dan belum kenal siapa siapa juga belum kenal apa apa saja yang mungkin terjadi di tempat ini. Mungkin tempat ini memang selalu sepi dan mungkin saja distrik ini adalah distrik dengan angka kriminalitas tertinggi seantreo kota Seoul, atau malah seantreo Korea Selatan.

Kalau memang benar begitu harusnya Mingyu tidak lagi terkejut saat tiba tiba dia ditarik, ditangkap dari belakang, dan ada pisau ditempelkan di lehernya. Pisau itu terlihat berkilat di bawah lampu jalan putih yang tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Mingyu belum tahu apa pisau itu sudah menggores kulitnya atau belum, juga tidak sempat memikirkannya. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini tidak jauh dari 'Ya Tuhan, aku akan mati hari ini!'

Tapi yang Mingyu yakini, pisau itu sempat menggores bahunya saat sepertinya ada yang menarik penjahat bersenjata itu dari Mingyu. Mingyu berbalik, mencari siapa yang menarik orang itu.

Mingyu melihat seorang laki laki berjaket hitam, dia dapat pukulan telak yang keras di muka dari si penjahat bersenjata itu. Dan mengingat si penjahat bersenjata, Mingyu buru buru menendang perutnya. Sampai penjahat itu tersungkur, "Pergi kau dari sini!" seru Mingyu.

Setelah penjahat itu lari, Mingyu berjongkok di depan laki laki berjaket hitam yang berusaha menolongnya. Laki laki itu menunduk.

"Aku Mingyu, apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Aku baik baik saja. Aku Wonwoo."

Tapi Wonwoo tidak juga berdiri, bahkan saat Mingyu sudah agak lama kembali berdiri. Saat dia menengadah pada Mingyu yang sudah berdiri, Mingyu bisa melihat darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sekencang itukah pukulan si penjahat itu?

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu." Kata Wonwoo, dia tidak terlihat punya luka lain, tapi dia terlihat pusing.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kau kelihatan pusing sekali." Kata Mingyu. Dia menarik Wonwoo berdiri dan anak itu malah terhuyung, Mingyu buru buru menangkapnya dari tidak melepaskannya lagi.

"Kau benar, tapi darahmu kemana mana."

Mingyu melihat ke arah kemejanya, bagian bawahnya masih putih seperti biasa, tasnya masih menempel di punggungnya, Mingyu masih lengkap.

Tapi Wonwoo menyentuh leher Mingyu dengan ujung jarinya yang dingin, lalu Mingyu meringis, dan saat dia menarik jarinya Mingyu bisa melihat warna merah darah yang pekat ada di ujung jari Wonwoo yang putih, kontras sekali.

Mingyu memang terluka.

.

Kadang kita tidak butuh teman di saat semua orang terjaga dan melihat ke arah kita, kita lebih sering butuh teman saat malam, saat angin yang berhembus rasanya membekukan dan orang orang mulai tertidur. Di saat seperti itu kita baru akan sadar kalau sumber kehangatan hanyalah hangat tubuh kita sendiri. Jantung, bagian dada, adalah bagian yang selalu hangat, kemudian leher, lalu bagian bagian lipatan. Tapi ada kalanya kita ingin kehangatan yang lain yang masuk dari luar ke dalam, dari orang lain ke dalam diri kita, ke dalam hati kita.

Wonwoo ingin malamnya yang dingin dihangatkan oleh sesuatu, seseorang. Secara spesifik, seseorang yang lebih besar darinya, juga seseorang yang nyaman untuk dipeluk.

Dan entah mengapa, keberadaan Mingyu di sebelahnya membuat hangat. Mungkin karena dia terus berpegang pada orang itu, tapi mungkin juga karena Mingyu memegangnya terlalu erat. Disini Mingyu yang terluka lebih parah, Wonwoo harusnya protes tapi dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk itu.

"Kita mampir di minimarket dulu."

Hanya itu yang bisa Wonwoo katakan.

.

Kasir itu, pria dengan kacamata bingkai merah, mendorong kacamatanya dari ujung hidungnya ke tulang hidungnya, "Kejadian lagi?" tanyanya.

Mingyu diam.

"Iya." Jawab Wonwoo. Mereka berdiri di depan kasir dan tidak melakukan apa apa.

"Ada P3K di belakang, tapi tidak ada baju ganti."

"Terimakasih, Jeonghan." Kata Wonwoo lagi.

Mingyu mengekornya saat Wonwoo membuka suatu pintu yang menuju ke gudang minimarket dan satu pintu lagi yang ternyata pintu kamar mandi. Mingyu meletakan tasnya di depan kamar mandi.

Wonwoo menutup pintu kamar mandi yang diganjalnya dengan kertas, sepertinya tidak bisa dikunci, "Buka bajumu." Katanya.

Wonwoo terlihat datar, dia langsung ke inti dan kata katanya juga langsung ke inti, dia tidak menunjukan kesungkanan atau bahkan iba, dia lebih seperti perampok kalau begini.

"Apa?"

"Buka bajumu." Ulang Wonwoo.

"Ta –a-a-"

"Jangan lama lama, Mingyu." Kata Wonwoo. Dia menarik kerah kemeja putih Mingyu dan menarik ujungnya yang diselipkan ke celana Mingyu, lalu membuka kancingnya semua tapi tidak melepasnya dari badan Mingyu.

Dan Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu supaya anak itu merunduk ke arah keran air.

Tapi Mingyu, adalah Kim Mingyu.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan!?"

Wonwoo membalas dengan santai, tenang dan datar, "Membersihkan lukamu sebelum infeksi."

Setelah itu Mingyu diam, dia seperti anak kecil penurut yang sekarang sedang merunduk dengan Wonwoo di belakangnya, memutar keran air yang mampet dan begitu airnya keluar air dari keran itu malah main sembur saja ke muka Mingyu.

"Maaf ya, kerannya biasa begitu." Kata Wonwoo. Dia terdengar seperti mau tertawa. Bagus, ini memang lucu.

"Tidak apa apa." Balas Mingyu.

Wonwoo menarik kerah kemeja Mingyu sampai leher dan pundaknya, juga sedikit punggungnya, yang kecokelatan terlihat. Di bagian kiri ada dua buah luka dan Wonwoo langsung saja membasuhnya dengan air.

"Ssh!"

Dan Wonwoo masih saja membasuhnya meskipun Mingyu meringis.

Luka itu, yang kata Wonwoo berdarah kemana mana, ada di leher dan bahu. Mingyu merasakan perih yang lebih waktu Wonwoo membasuh bahunya, sepertinya luka itu yang lebih dalam.

"Sudah." Kata Wonwoo, dia menyampirkan handuk ke pundak Mingyu dan menekannya pelan pelan.

Mingyu berdiri dan sebelum dia sempat bicara Wonwoo menyela,

"Kau lebih baik buang kemeja itu."

Mingyu melepasnya pada akhirnya, saat Wonwoo menarik ganjalan kertas di pintu kamar mandi dan menarik pintunya. Mingyu baru melihat darahnya mengalir seperti cat basah berwarna merah, memberi motif yang menakutkan di kemejanya yang sobek di bagian bahu.

Wonwoo menariknya, menyuruhnya duduk di meja di gudang minimarket dan membuka kotak P3K yang kelihatan masih baru, putih dan bersinar di antara debu dan pencahayaan yang minim di gudang.

Dia menetesi luka Mingyu dengan betadin dan Mingyu meringis lagi, lalu Wonwoo menutupnya, "Hanya itu yang aku bisa." Katanya.

Tapi itu juga sudah baik sekali, "Terimakasih." Kata Mingyu.

"Sama sama."

Lalu mereka terdiam, tas Mingyu masih teronggok di depan kamar mandi, dan pintu di belakang mereka tertutup. Ventilasi di belakang Mingyu memberi celah pada cahaya untuk masuk dan jatuh di wajah Wonwoo. Mingyu mungkin sinting karena kehilangan banyak darah, tapi kenapa semua yang berwarna putih di gudang ini terlihat bersinar? P3K itu, kerah baju Wonwoo yang melar, dan Wonwoo sendiri dengan kulitnya yang putih dan terasa dingin di kulit Mingyu.

Wonwoo melepas jaket hitamnya yang memang tidak di tutup, kerah baju putihnya yang melar membuat tulang selangka Wonwoo terlihat dan ujung lengannya menutupi bahkan hampi ke ujung jari Wonwoo. Jelas sekali, apa itu berarti Wonwoo kurus? Atau bajunya yang terlalu besar? Atau baju itu sudah terlalu melar?

"Untukmu." Kata Wonwoo, dia menyodorkan jaket hitamnya pada Mingyu.

"Terimakasih, dimana aku harus membuang ini?" Mingyu menunjukan kemejanya yang cuma dia gulung gulung pada Wonwoo.

"Tinggalkan saja disini, Jeonghan akan membuangnya."

.

"Ya," mulai Jeonghan, poninya yang panjang lagi lagi jatuh ke mukanya, "Daerah sini memang rawan." Katanya, "Ada yang mau mie?"

Jeonghan menyeduhkan mie untuk Wonwoo dan Mingyu dan mereka duduk di tempat yang disediakan sementara Jeonghan kembali lagi ke kasir, mengurus kertas struk.

"Ah! Aku mencium bau mie!"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama sama menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, seseorang dengan rambutnya yang disemir biru dan Mingyu bersumpah dia pikir dia melihat versi ramah dari idol rapper Zico.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Beraninya kau!" anak itu berseru.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo datar.

"Diamlah, Hoshi, aku yang membelikannya untuk mereka." Seru Jeonghan dari meja kasir.

Hoshi, si rambut biru, menatap Wonwoo, "Serius? Enaknya. Aku kan juga mau."

Lalu dia duduk di samping Mingyu.

"Wonwoo." Panggilnya lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo lagi, masih tetap datar, tapi kali ini dia terkesan mulai kesal dipanggil terus.

"Ini pacarmu."

Mingyu tersedak. Wonwoo juga.

"A-apa!?" tanya mereka bersamaan, dan itu membuat Hoshi tertawa.

"Jangan menutupinya dariku, kalian sudah sangat kompak begini." Kata Hoshi.

"Bukan, bukan, aku baru saja bertemu Wonwoo tadi, waktu dia menolongku." Kata Mingyu.

"Oh, benarkah? Padahal kalian kelihatan cocok berdua, seperti sedang kencan berdua, malam malam, makan mie."

"Ini Mingyu, Hoshi. Dia hampir saja jadi korban penodongan." Kata Wonwoo.

"Ah." Hoshi mulai mengeluh, "Daerah sini memang rawan," Hoshi melirik jam tangannya dulu, "Apalagi sudah semalam ini, kau harus bersyukur masih selamat, Mingyu."

Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo, "Apa itu benar?"

Dan Wonwoo mengangguk. Anggukan Wonwoo tadi seperti menjadi membenaran bahwa distrik ini memang distrik dengan angka kriminalitas paling tinggi seantreo Seoul, bahkan mungkin seantreo Korea Selatan.

Hoshi melanjutkan, "Biasanya ada jambret kalau malam malam begini, aku baru tahu ada tukang todong juga. Tapi disini paling sering pecah kaca, minggu ini aku sudah dengar tiga kasus. Pokoknya, jangan bawa tentengan kalau jalan kaki dan jangan meninggalkan apapun di dalam mobil yang di parkir di pinggir jalan, ingat itu."

"Ok, aku akan ingat itu." Kata Mingyu.

Hoshi lalu memperhatikan wajah Mingyu lebih dalam, "Kau baru ya disini?"

"Iya, aku baru pindah dua hari yang lalu."

"Oh, Ya ampun! Bagaimana aku ini? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Hoshi menepuk jidat, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Mingyu, "Aku-"

"Hoshi, aku tahu." Sela Mingyu. Mingyu tetap menjabat tangan Hoshi. Mingyu jadi berpikir, akhir akhir ini dunia jadi sangat kebarat-baratan, bahkan dalam perkenalannya yang sekarang dengan Hoshi pun mereka malah berjabat tangan dan bukannya membungkuk seperti ada Korea yang benar.

"Iya, Mingyu, aku juga tahu namamu. Aku bagian dari tim keamanan daerah ini, jadi-"

Wonwoo menyela, sepertinya tidak setuju dengan Hoshi, "Dia cuma teman nongkrongku."

Dan Hoshi tidak memikirkan perkataan Wonwoo, "Kalau ada apa apa kau harus beritahu aku, atau Wonwoo, atau Coups, atau Woozi, kau paham?"

"Aku paham."

"Kau bisa add KaTalk-ku, atau Line, atau apapun yang kau mau, dan aku akan mengirimkan kontak yang mungkin kau perlukan, Warga Baru."

Mingyu dan Hoshi akhirnya bertukar kontak sementara Wonwoo menghabiskan mienya dalam diam.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Tidak jauh dari restoran chinese-"

Hoshi menyela, "Oh, gedung itu. Wonwoo juga tinggal disitu, iya kan?"

"Iya." Jawab Wonwoo, dia menyeruput kuah mie-nya sebelum melihat Mingyu.

Dan akhirnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling pandang.

"Kalian bertemanlah mulai saat ini, aku rasa kalian cocok, kelewat cocok malah. Cobalah pulang berdua, kalian tinggal di tempat yang sama, kan?"

.

Entah ada angin darimana, atau mungkin Hoshi bisa sihir, tapi Mingyu dan Wonwoo tetap pulang berdua dan berdiri di dalam lift kecil yang kosong berdua.

"Lantai?" tanya Mingyu.

"Sama denganmu." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu melirik pada tombol yang baru saja dipijitnya, lantai empat.

Kemudian Wonwoo bersandar ke dinding lift yang abu abu. Di sudut bibirnya ada luka dan sedikit memar.

Mingyu menyentuhnya dan mendekat untuk melihatnya. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo langsung menatapnya.

"Ini tidak apa apa, kan?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

"Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kau terlalu dekat."

"Maaf."

Dan mereka sama sama turun di lantai empat.

"Aku ke kanan."

"Aku kiri."

"Duluan, Wonwoo."

"Iya."

Mingyu menyusuri lorong yang terang itu sampai ke apartemennya. Dia langsung membuka Line begitu masuk apartemen. Wonwoo itu simple, dia di Line cuma 'Wonwoo' dan fotonya siluet badannya. Tenang, datar, dan berwarna gelap, dibanding foto Mingyu dan The Kim-Mins –kumpulan sepupu Kim; Minseok, Minjae, Minji, Mingyu, Minseo, Wonwoo jauh lebih kalem.

Lalu ada Line dari Wonwoo; Kau boleh mengembalikan jaketku kapanpun, santai saja.

Tapi sepertinya Wonwoo itu anak yang manis dan perhatian.

Mingyu tadinya mau membalas dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang Wonwoo yang mungkin saja bersifat pribadi. Tapi akhirnya Mingyu malah cuma membalas; Akan aku kembalikan secepatnya. Terimakasih, Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membalas; Bagaimana lukamu, apa kita perlu ke dokter?

Mingyu membalasnya lagi; Tidak usah, aku rasa aku akan baik baik saja.

Wonwoo membalas; Kabari aku kalau ada apa apa.

Terakhir Mingyu membalas; Aku akan mengabarimu.

Dan Wonwoo tidak membalas apa apa lagi.

.

TBC

.

Note: Entah kenapa waktu mendengarkan Runaway-nya Topp Dogg lalu mendengarkan Warm Hole, aku kepikiran ide ini. Lalu mendengarkan Boy in Luv, maka jadinya...

Note(2): Tadinya aku ma menjadikan ini Biker!AU, tapi AU begini pun sudah cukup menyenangkan untukku. Aku merasa AU ini AU-ku sekali, karena aku tinggal di tempat yang rawan kejahatan. Untungnya sekarang sudha berkurang meski masih ada beberapa kasus dalam beberapa bulan sekali.

Note(3): Tapi sebenarnya isi playlist-ku waktu mengetik fanfic ini adalah; Sistar – I Swear, BEG – God Particle, BEG – Time of Ice Cream, BTS – Boy in Luv, dan BEG – Warm Hole.

Note(4): Akhir akhir ini aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membalas review, hm.

Note(5): Aku juga belum menyelesaikan chapter penutup CaraPop.

Note(6): Mingyu di chapter ini adalah pamanku, tapi pamanku bisa melawan penjahat sendiri meskipun akhirnya kacamatanya hilang dan dia luka luka.


	2. Case 002

Chaos in the Street

Cast: SEVENTEEN Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Hoshi, Wonwoo, Woozi, & Mingyu, dan beberapa cameo yang bisa siapa saja.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Action, Crime

.

Case 002

.

Malam ini, waktu Mingyu membuka jendela apartemennya, dia pikir tidak ada salahnya juga tinggal disini. Jalanan tenang dan sepi, juga gelap, tapi kalau ada apa apa dia tahu siapa yang harus dihubungi. Mingyu pikir tinggal di daerah ini cuma butuh kewaspadaan dan kepedulian pada orang lain.

Cuma, begitu Mingyu melihat ke jalan, Mingyu jadi berpikir tinggal di daerah ini juga membutuhkan keberuntungan yang tinggi.

Ada satu mobil di bawah, di seberang apartemennya. Kacanya dipecah dan tas di dalamnya diambil.

Mingyu mengirim Line pada Wonwoo; Kau lihat pecah kaca barusan.

Wonwoo membalas; Lihat, tapi aku tidak lihat penjahatnya.

Mingyu membalas; Aku lihat, pakaiannya serba hitam dengan topi dan masker. Dia naik motor yang lewat, mungkin itu temannya.

Wonwoo tidak membalas, Mingyu juga tidak melihat Line lagi. Dia pergi ke arah lift dan dari jauh Mingyu bisa melihat Wonwoo dengan kaus putih garis abu dan kacamata bulatnya. Mereka sama sama menekan tombol lift.

"Kau pakai kacamata?" tanya Mingyu, sekedar basa basi sambil menunggu lift terbuka.

Tapi Wonwoo sepertinya memang anak yang tidak bisa diajak basa basi, dia cuma menjawab, "Iya." Tanpa mengatakan apa apa lagi. Benar benar irit bicara.

Lalu lift terbuka.

Dan saat mereka masuk, Wonwoo baru bicara, "Tadi aku tidak melihat jelas mobil siapa yang dipecah kaca."

"Sedan, abu abu, Hyundai, siapa yang punya mobil itu disini?"

Wonwoo terlihat berpikir, "Aku tahu seseorang yang punya mobil seperti itu, tapi dia tidak tinggal disini."

Lift terbuka di lantai dasar, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sama sama turun dan langsung menyeberang jalanan sepi itu.

"Oh, ya ampun!" seorang pria berseru, dia memukul sedan abu itu, tapi dia tertawa.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk ganti kaca." Katanya, dia duduk begitu saja di trotoar waktu Mingyu dan Wonwoo datang. Sementara ada satu laki laki lagi yang datang.

"Makanya jangan meninggalkan apapun di mobil."

"Aku tidak meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting, tas itu isinya cuma baju. Bahkan kaca mobilku lebih mahal dari tas itu dan isinya." Dia lalu berdiri, masih tertawa sedikit karena kebodohan pencuri yang baru saja mencuri tasnya, "Jangan telepon polisi, Coups. Ini serius tidak penting."

Coups yang tadi bilang untuk tidak meninggalkan apapun di mobil, menjawab, "Setidaknya, Yusang, kalau kita bisa menangkap komplotan itu, daerah ini akan jadi lebih aman sedikit."

Yusang mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Coups, "Ah, sudah. Aku pulang dulu." Lalu dia naik ke mobilnya dan pergi meninggal tiga orang yang berkerumun di sekitarnya.

Coups menggerutu, "Dasar, mentang mentang tidak tinggal di sini."

Kemudian Coups melihat Wonwoo, Wonwoo diam saja seperti waktu Hoshi masuk minimarket waktu itu, Wonwoo selalu diam saja. Dan kalau Coups melihat Wonwoo, dia juga pasti melihat Mingyu.

"Apa salah satu dari kalian ada yang melihat penjahatnya?" tanya Coups.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dan itu membuat Coups juga menatap Mingyu, minta penjelasan paling lengkap dari satu satunya saksi mata. Mingyu sebenarnya tidak keberatan ditanya macam macam, tapi melihat Coups membuatnya sedikit kikuk, dia terlihat seperti ketua geng atau apa, pokoknya bukan sesuatu yang baik. Dan Wonwoo terlihat biasa saja ada di sekitar Coups –ah! Mingyu baru ingat Wonwoo selalu terlihat biasa saja apapun yang terjadi.

"Iya," mulai Mingyu, "Dia pakai baju serba hitam, topi dan masker, lalu dia naik motor yang datang dari arah sana," Mingyu menunjuk arah kanannya, ke arah minimarket tempat dia makan mie dengan Wonwoo, lalu menunjuk ke arah kirinya, "ke arah sana."

Coups mengerti, "Ah, begitu. Apa kau lihat plat nomor motornya?"

"Tidak, aku ada di lantai empat, jadi plat nomornya tidak terlihat."

"Atau platnya memang tidak ada." Kata Wonwoo.

Coups menjentikan jari, "Kalau begitu, itu memang komplotan itu."

Mingyu diam, dia satu satunya yang tidak paham apa apa di sini.

Lalu Hoshi datang, naik motor balap dan berhenti di depan Coups, "Bos! Tadi ada yang pecah kaca ya? Aku lihat-"

"Terlambat!" Seru Coups, "Yang dipecah kaca tadi itu mobil Yusang, sepertinya komplotan yang biasa."

"Ini kasus keempat yang kudengar minggu ini dan itu berarti rata rata dua hari sekali terjadi pecah kaca." Kata Hoshi lagi.

"Dan korbannya selalu bukan orang sini."

"Kelihatannya mereka tahu yang mana warga yang mana yang bukan."

Hoshi dan Coups sama sama terlihat berpikir.

"Ini sudah parah, Bos. Kita harus menjebak komplotan itu." Kata Hoshi.

"Kalau mau membicarakan itu lebih baik kita bicara di apartemenku," kata Coups, "Kau juga." Dia menunjuk Mingyu.

"Oh, Bos. Dia punya nama." Kata Hoshi, lalu dia menoleh pada Wonwoo, "Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan Mingyu pada Bos."

Wonwoo diam saja.

"Panggil saja aku Coups, Bos juga boleh." kata Coups.

"Aku Mingyu." Balas Mingyu.

"Mingyu ini temannya Wonwoo, dia baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu, Bos." Tambah Hoshi, "Mereka sama sama tinggal di seberang."

.

Dan mereka malah berakhir di minimarket.

"Jeonghan, siapkan meeting room." Seru Hoshi, dia masuk minimarket duluan dan membiarkan pintunya terbuka untuk Coups dan teman temannya. Motornya diparkir di depan minimarket dan dia membawa helmnya.

Jeonghan melempar kain lap ke muka Hoshi, "Pantatmu meeting room."

Hari ini Jeonghan tidak jaga kasir, ada orang lain yang melakukannya sementara Jeonghan menyusun barang di rak.

"Kita mau rapat soal komplotan pecah kaca, Jeonghan." Kata Hoshi, dia membersihkan meja panjang di minimarket itu dengan lap dari Jeonghan.

"Ada kejadian lagi?" tanya Jeonghan.

Lalu Hoshi duduk, menyusul teman temannya yang sudah duduk duluan.

"Iya," jawab Coups, dia minum yakult yang belum dibayar pakai sedotan, "Mobil Yusang dipecah kaca, baru saja."

"Lalu apa yang hilang?" Jeonghan bukannya bekerja, dia malah duduk dengan geng itu. Kacamata bingkai merahnya masih sama seperti kemarin, Jeonghan melepasnya dan memasukannya ke saku baju.

"Tidak ada yang penting, cuma tas berisi baju." Jawab Coups.

Saat itu pintu minimarket terbuka, seseorang masuk. Dia cuma pakai celana pendek dan kaus di dalam mantel panjangnya, seperti yang perempuan suka kenakan. Maksudnya perempuan suka begitu kan, pakai celana atau rok pendek dan atasan apa saja di dalam luara panjang seperti kemeja kebesaran atau cardigan panjang atau mantel. Dia main duduk saja di antara Hoshi dan Coups dan dia terlihat sekali baru bangun tidur.

Jeonghan tadinya sudah mau berdiri lagi, tapi sepertinya dia orang yang baru datang ini juga bagian dari geng Coups, makanya Jeonghan tidak jadi berdiri.

"Nah, karena Woozi sudah datang, kita bisa mulai rapatnya." Kata Coups.

"Rapat apaan?" tanya Woozi, poninya yang berwarna merah jambu menutupi mata dan dia menyisirnya ke atas, "Aku kesini cuma karena katanya ada kejadian pecah kaca lagi." Katanya lagi, dia terlihat bisa tidur kapan saja, apalagi dengan matanya yang sipit itu.

"Iya, kita mau membahas bagaimana cara mengurangi kejadian itu." Kata Coups.

"Menurut perhitunganku, rata rata dua hari sekali ada kejadian, itu kan sudah parah sekali."

Wonwoo berdiri, mengambil sebotol minuman isotonik dan membayarnya sebelum duduk lagi di sebelah Mingyu dan meminumnya.

"Menurutku harusnya lampu jalan itu lebih terang." Usul Mingyu.

"Bukan lebih terang, tapi lebih banyak." Kata Hoshi, "Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan, lampu jalan di sini itu sedikit sekali."

"Toko toko disini juga gelap." Kata Mingyu lagi.

"Satu satunya yang bisa kulihat terangnya dari jauh adalah minimarket ini."

"Iya." Mingyu mengiyakan.

Coups menghela napas, "Tapi kalian tahu sendiri kan, mungkin kau saja yang belum tahu, Mingyu. Lampu di sekitar sini sering mati."

"Lampu jalan juga?" tanya Mingyu.

Hoshi mengangguk, "Ya, lampu jalan, pokoknya semua lampu yang dipasang di luar, pasti cepat mati."

"Apa ada semacam kesalahan diinstalasinya atau apa?"

"Bukan," Jawab Coups, "Memang sengaja dipecahkan, atau kalau tidak kabelnya yang diputus."

"Wah." Mingyu baru tahu, "Niat sekali."

"Memang niat." Kata Hoshi.

"Tapi menurutku asal tidak meninggalkan apapun di mobil tidak ada yang akan memecahkan kacanya." Kata Woozi.

"Itu mudah kalau saja yang parkir di pinggir jalan itu warga sini semua, tapi Yusang dan tamu tamu lainnya biasanya susah diberitahu, aku sudah bilang Yusang jangan meninggalkan apapun di mobil dan lihat apa yang terjadi pada kaca mobilnya sekarang." Jelas Coups panjang lebar.

"Apa kita harus membuat pengumuman dilarang meninggalkan apapun di mobil?" tanya Hoshi.

"Memangnya yang seperti itu bakalan dibaca?" tanya Woozi.

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Nah. Paling tidak ada yang harus menjaga mobil yang begitu." Kata Woozi lagi.

"Memangnya kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Hoshi.

"Tidak." Jawab Woozi.

Coups berpikir, "Tapi Woozi benar, kalau ada yang mau lembur menjaga sepanjang jalan ini saja, pasti daerah ini akan jadi sedikit lebih aman." Katanya, Mingyu merasa dia pernah mendengar Coups mengatakan kalimat yang mirip mirip seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Aku mau kalau dibayar." Kata Wonwoo tiba tiba. Dan karena dia dengan suaranya yang rendah itu bertanya tiba tiba, semua yang ada di meja itu jadi memperhatikannya.

"Siapa yang akan membayarmu?" tanya Hoshi, "Minimarket ini?"

Lalu Jeonghan bicara, "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa ikut acara ronda kalian yang sangat amat menyenangkan, kawan kawan.

"Tapi kalau tidak ada yang menjaga daerah ini, daerah ini tidak akan aman." Kata Coups.

"Bahkan di daerah ini, minimarket ini saja tidak aman." Kata Hoshi.

"Ayolah, Hoshi, kejadian curanmor di minimarket itu sudah berita basi." Kata Jeonghan, "Itu sudah enam bulan yang lalu dan tidak ada kejadian seperti itu lagi.

Merasa pembahasan sudah melantur kemana mana, Coups akhirnya angkat bicara, "Jadi siapa yang mau ikut acara rondaku yang kata Jeonghan sangat amat seru ini?"

"Bukan seru, menyenangkan." Ralat Jeonghan.

"Iya, menyenangkan." Ulang Coups, "Jadi siapa yang mau ikut?"

Jeonghan pasti tidak bisa karena shift malamnya di minimarket duapuluh empat jam ini.

Wonwoo mau ikut cuma kalau dia dibayar.

Woozi jelas jelas tidak mau ikut.

Dan sebagai sisa, Hoshi dan Mingyu tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan.

Coups menyerah.

"Wonwoo, ambilkan aku Yakult." Perintah Coups.

Saat Yakultnya datang, dia meminumnya sambil bicara, "Nanti apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau kita dituduh melakukan tindak kriminal lagi?"

Semuanya diam, sepertinya berpikir dan cuma Mingyu saja yang tidak berpikir.

Mingyu bertanya, "Memangnya siapa yang menuduh kalian melakukan tindak kriminal?"

"Bapak bapak yang terhormat dari lingkungan ningrat ini." Kata Hoshi, dia terdengar kesal.

"Aku malas membahasnya." Kata Woozi.

"Tapi serius ya, mentang mentang cuma kami berempat yang sering nongkrong di jalan, jadi kami yang disalahkan terus." Kata Hoshi, dia mulai bicara tanpa ujung lagi, "Mau kami nongkrong, mau kami tidak nongkrong, selalu saja kami sebagai anak nongkrong yang disalahkan."

"Sudahlah, Hoshi." Kata Coups, "Tapi mereka juga agak aneh, kalau mereka mau daerah ini aman, harusnya mereka juga menjaga keamanan daerah ini kan?"

"Dan ikut acara rondamu yang menyenangkan." Tambah Jeonghan.

"Iya, itu harus."

"Atau harusnya mereka mempekerjakan seorang petugas keamanan." Kata Mingyu.

"Itu memang yang paling benar." Kata Coups.

"Tapi memangnya orang orang seperti mereka mau membayar orang untuk mengamankan jalan? Membayar uang sewa apartemen saja masih nunggak tiga bulan." Kata Hoshi.

Jeonghan berdiri, mengambil lap yang tadi dilemparkannya pada Hoshi dari meja, "Kalian jangan memikirkan apa yang membuat kepala kalian pusing. Kasihan itu Mingyu, dia tidak tahu apa apa."

Mingyu cuma tersenyum kikuk, sementara Hoshi dan Woozi berdiri.

"Membicarakan bapak bapak terhormat itu membuatku makin mengantuk." Kata Woozi.

"Aku juga." Hoshi merenggangkan badannya, "Pulang denganku?"

"Mimpi." Balas Woozi. Dia meletakan kunci motornya di meja, "Aku pulang dengan Coups. iya, kan?"

Coups tertawa, "Kau kalah, Hoshi. Woozi pulang ke kamarku malam ini." Dia menarik Woozi ke pelukannya dan walaupun Woozi ingin memberontak dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Coups.

"Dasar." Lalu Hoshi mengumpat, dia mengambil helmnya dan pergi, "Aku duluan."

Setelah itu Coups dan Woozi juga pergi. Dua motor itu berpisah menuju rumah masing masing.

Dan Mingyu mengambil Yakult Coups yang masih sisa tiga, "Dia tidak menghasbiskan ini?"

"Lebih tepatnya dia tidak membayar ini." Ralat Wonwoo.

Mendengar itu Jeonghan lari ke luar minimarket, berharap masih bisa menghentikan Coups.

"Hei! Coups! Bayar Yakultmu!" serunya keras keras.

Dan tentu saja Coups tidak menjawab apa apa. Paling paling saat ini dia cuma bisa melihat Jeonghan dari kaca spion motor Woozi.

Jeonghan masuk ke minimarket lagi, kasir hari ini sepertinya pegawai baru dan dia tidak tah yang mana tukang ngutang dan yang mana yang akan membayar. Jeonghan ingin menyalahkannya, tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya juga, harusnya Jeonghan yang disalahkan karena dia yang tahu seperti apa kebiasaan Coups dalam berbelanja.

Jeonghan menggerutu.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo malah menghabiskan Yakult punya Coups yang belum di bayar itu. Mingyu memperhatikan bagaimana bibir Wonwoo yang tipis menghisap sedotan itu dan itu membuat Wonwoo sadar dia diperhatikan. Lalu Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan matanya yang tajam, di situ Mingyu menelan ludahnya. Mata Wonwoo tajam, tatapannya tajam, langsung menusuk ke hati Mingyu, Wonwoo terlihat seperti orang yang akan melakukan hal hal yang dibutuhkannya saja, dengan tatapan itu Wonwoo terlihat seperti mudah sekali membuat orang gila karena tatapan matanya.

Atau Mingyu memang sudah gila dari awal dan Wonwoo memang sudah menusuk nusuk jantung orang secara imajiner sejak dia lahir.

"Mau pulang kapan?" tanya Wonwoo.

Omong omong, kapan ya Wonwoo lahir. Apa Wonwoo lahir sembilan bulan sepuluh hari setelah Mingyu yang itu artinya Wonwoo dilahirkan memang untuk Mingyu? Atau justru Mingyu yang dilahirkan sembilan bulan sepuluh hari setelah Wonwoo lahir yang mana berarti Wonwoo itu hyung seperti tipe Mingyu.

"Sekarang."

Jeonghan menginterupsi momen bertatapan Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan deheman, "Aku tidak keberatan kalian pacaran disini, tapi tolong salah satu dari kalian bayarlah Yakult itu."

"Aku yang akan membayarnya." Jawab Mingyu.

.

TBC

.

Note: Aku suka sekali Jeonghan yang kerepotan dan hubungan Cheol/Hoon/Soon. Semua ini berasal dari sisi Coupzi shipper-ku yang berbentrokan dengan fenomena bernama SoonHoon yang waw. Tapi mungkin aku agak gila, aku malah tidak bisa tidak memikirkan Hoshi/Jeonghan. Di antara anak Daddy (atau Mommy?) Hoshi yang paling sesuatu, Dino tidak mengakui posisinya sebagai anak bungsu, DK terlalu absurd, Seungkwan dan Jeonghan malah kelihatan kayak teman nyalon, dan Hoshi... Jeonghan mengusap bibirnya dan Hoshi melepas celananya di depan Jeonghan, aku tidak mengerti siapa yang Byuntae sebenarnya di antara mereka berdua. (jawaban: dua duanya Byuntae)


	3. File 001

Chaos in the Street

Cast: SEVENTEEN Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Hoshi, Wonwoo, Woozi, & Mingyu

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Action, Crime

.

File 001

.

"Kalian harusnya ikut menjaga keamanan juga! Jangan cuma nongkrong nongkrong tidak jelas! Kalian itu masih muda, berpikirlah yang benar!"

Mingyu tidak berpikir macam macam waktu dia pulang lewat minimarket sore ini. Perlu diingat dia masih baru di daerah ini, dia di sini kurang dari sebulan, Mingyu tidak tahu apa apa.

"Kemarin ada kasus pecah kaca, harusnya kalian bisa mencegah kasus itu!"

Di depan minimarket itu Mingyu melihat Coups, Hoshi, dan Wonwoo dimarahi bapak bapak. Wonwoo terlihat tidak memperhatikan, sementara mata Coups kemana mana, dan Hoshi terlihat malas.

"Nah, anak ini juga! Sini kau!"

Dan tiba tiba bapak itu menunjuk Mingyu.

Mingyu kaget bukan main, "S-saya?"

"Iya, kau! Siapa lagi memangnya?" bapak itu menarik Mingyu dan membuatnya berdiri di antara Hoshi dan Wonwoo.

"Kalian harus menjaga daerah ini kalau masih mau tinggal dan nongkrong nongkrong di sini, enak saja cuma main main. Kalian itu sudah besar, jangan main main terus."

Lalu bapak bapak itu pergi sambil berkata, "Ingat pesanku, Choi Seungcheol! Ingatkan temanmu yang pendek itu!"

Coups membeo, dengan dilebih-lebihkan, dan bermaksud meledek, "Ingat pesanku, Choi Seungcheol. Ingatkan temanmu yang pendek itu."

" _Dasar, orang tua macam apa itu? Bisanya cuma perintah ini, perintah itu. Menyebalkan!_ " racau Hoshi. Mingyu tidak terlalu familiar dengan banyak bahasa, tapi mungkin itu bahasa Jepang karena kata kata Hoshi terdengar seperti itu.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mingyu.

"Dia tahu ada kejadian pecah kaca kemarin dan malah menyalahkan kita." Jelas Hoshi, "Padahal Yusang juga tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Memangnya dia siapa, bapaknya Yusang juga bukan, kenapa repot?

Omong omong, Yusang itu siapa, ya? Mingyu tidak kenal.

"Oh, cerita kemarin." Kata Mingyu.

"Tapi sekarang dia juga menyalahkanmu, Mingyu." Tambah Hoshi.

"Hah?" Mingyu bingung, "Memangnya aku salah apa? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa apa. Aku baru saja pindah ke sini, dia tidak tahu apa?"

Wonwoo dengan tenang seperti biasa, menjawab, "Karena kau main dengan kami, Mingyu."

Mingyu masih tidak habis pikir, apa hubungannya semua ini.

"Memangnya kalian pernah buat salah apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Bukan masalah salahnya, Mingyu." Kata Hoshi, "Ini lebih masalah image anak motor yang suka mengacau."

"Tapi kan aku bukan bagian dari kalian."

"Mungkin dia melihat kita berkumpul kemarin malam." Kata Coups, dia mengambil sebuah kotak dari saku jaket biru dongkernya dan mengeluarkan isinya yang panjang, biskuit stik bersalut gula rasa strawberry Pocky. Coups mengemutnya, lalu menawarkannya pada Hoshi.

"Parah, orang tua itu. Kita kan anak baik baik." Kata Coups, dia mengacak rambutnya sementara Hoshi mengambil alih cokelat Pocky rasa strawberry-nya.

Hoshi duduk di trotoar seperti biasa, "Mana malam ini kita akan ronda tanpa dibayar. Setidaknya bayar aku, Pak! Atau bayar petugas keamanan sekalian!"

"Jadi sekarang ada yang minta dibayar selain Wonwoo." Kata Coups.

Wonwoo dengan tangan terkepal di saku jaket putihnya ikut duduk di samping Hoshi, "Sebenarnya kalau pun dibayar, aku malas ronda begitu."

"Kenapa tidak mereka saja yang ronda?" tanya Hoshi, "Harusnya kalau mereka mau daerah ini jadi lebih aman, mereka juga harus menjaga keamanan daerah ini. Mereka juga harus kerjasama!" Hoshi mulai menggerutu.

"Sudahlah!" Hoshi berdiri lagi, menepuk pantatnya, "Aku mau pulang dan siap siap melaksanakan tugas ronda yang menyenangkan. Bye!"

Coups mengacak rambutnya lagi, "Aku juga mau pergi, harus ada yang menarik Woozi ikut. Kalau tidak kita bisa kena semprot lagi."

Coups dan Hoshi menyalakan motor mereka dan pergi ke tujuan yang berbeda.

Mingyu menepuk bahu Wonwoo, lalu Wonwoo menoleh padanya, "Ayo, kita juga pulang dulu."

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo dan Wonwoo meraihnya, lalu mereka berjalan ke gedung apartemen mereka.

Tangan Wonwoo tidak sedingin waktu tangan itu menyentuh leher Mingyu saat mengobatinya, tangan Wonwoo terasa lebih hangat, jarinya panjang dan kurus.

"Tanganmu kurus sekali." Kata Mingyu. Setelah Wonwoo berdiri, Mingyu bukannya melepas tangan Wonwoo, tapi malah menggenggamnya terus, "Makanmu tidak bagus, ya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan memang selalu makanan?" tanya Wonwoo, dia menatap Mingyu langsung di mata dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Cuma tanganmu kurus sekali, apa kau kurang gizi?"

Wonwoo balik bertanya, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Mingyu?"

"Ya, kalau kau cuma makan mie tiap hari bagaimana gizimu bisa bagus."

"Apa kau ahli gizi?"

"Belum, dan aku sekolah untuk jadi seperti itu."

"Oh. Aku ini makan dengan baik, kau tahu?"

"Tidak, tapi mungkin melihatmu makan akan menyenangkan."

"Memangnya kau bisa membuat apa untukku, harus dalam porsi besar, ya."

Mingyu tertawa, tangan Wonwoo digenggamannya diayun ke depan dan ke belakang, dan Wonwoo sepertinya tidak keberatan.

"Aku ini jago masak, kau tidak tahu, ya? Aku bisa membuatkanmu apapun yang kau mau, Wonwoo."

"Apapun?" tanya Wonwoo, dia bertanya dengan riang seperti anak kecil. Mingyu melihat tatapan antusias di mata Wonwoo yang tajam. Wonwoo manis seperti anak kecil dan Mingyu suka anak kecil.

"Apapun. "

"Ah, tunggu, biarkan aku berpikir dulu." Kata Wonwoo.

"Jangan lama lama berpikir," kata Mingyu, dia berhenti berjalan, "Kita sudah sampai di gedung apartemen kita."

Wonwoo melihat gedung apartemen mereka dan tidak bicara apa apa lagi.

Mingyu lagi lagi menarik tangan Wonwoo, "Ayo mampir ke apartemenku dan kita makan spaghetti, atau ayam, atau apapun yang kau mau."

"Spaghetti kedengarannya enak." Wonwoo tersenyum.

.

Mingyu membuka pintu untuk Wonwoo, "Silahkan masuk, Tuan Wonwoo."

Dan menutupnya setelah temannya itu masuk.

Diam diam Mingyu menghela napasnya lega, untung saja saat ini keadaan apartemennya sedang rapi, jadi dia tidak malu malu amat di hadapan Wonwoo.

"Silahkan duduk dimanapun anda mau, Tuan Wonwoo."

"Jeon, Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo memperkenalkan nama panjangnya sambil duduk di kursi tinggi di hadapan meja yang ada di apartemen Mingyu.

"Baiklah, Tuan Jeon Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu akan melayani anda hari ini." Kata Mingyu.

"Bisakah kau beri aku air." Pinta Wonwoo.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan. Hangat atau dingin?"

"Dingin saja."

Mingyu membuka kulkasnya yang masih penuh dengan banyak bahan makanan dan mengambil sebuah botol air kaca yang lalu diletakannya di hadapan Wonwoo bersama sebuah gelas sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang ayo masak, Kim Mingyu." Perintah Wonwoo, dia berlagak seperti bos kejam di drama drama murahan dan itu lucu sekali.

Mingyu lalu tertawa, Wonwoo juga jadi tertawa.

"Spaghetti seperti apa yang kau mau?"

"Apapun asal jangan seafood." Kata Wonwoo.

"Oh? Kau alergi?."

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Baik, akan aku ingat itu."

Mingyu memasak dengan serius dan Wonwoo cuma bisa memperhatikan punggungnya dan tengkuknya yang kecokelatan sambil menggenggam gelas.

Lalu Mingyu berbalik sudah dengan sepiring besar spaghetti, "Silahkan, Tuan Jeon."

"Semuanya untukku?"

Mingyu cemberut, "Untukku juga, memang kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Wonwoo langsung, "Baik, aku makan."

Wonwoo mengambil garpu yang ada di meja Mingyu dan mulai menggulung spaghetti itu, dia menyuapnya dan bumbunya yang merah tertinggal di bibir Wonwoo.

Mingyu berusaha tetap fokus makan, tapi bumbu yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Wonwoo memunculkan kontras yang mencolok, bagaimana Mingyu bisa fokus?

Ini berarti Wonwoo adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya tidak fokus makan, padahal biasanya tidak ada yang bisa menganggunya kalau sudah bertemu makanan.

Wonwoo membagi sisa spaghetti yang tinggal sedikit sama rata untuknya dan Mingyu. Mingyu menyelesaikan bagiannya lebih dulu, lalu Wonwoo menyuap suapan terakhirnya, spaghetti pendek yang bumbunya mengotori sudut bibir Wonwoo makin parah.

"Aih, kau ini." Keluh Mingyu, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap sisa bumbu di sudut bibir Wonwoo itu.

Tapi Wonwoo berkata, "Aku tahu." Dan dia mengusap sudut bibirnya sendiri dengan telunjuk lalu mengemutnya.

Warna bumbunya yang merah mengingatkan Mingyu pada warna darahnya di tangan Wonwoo malam itu. Wonwoo sama sama mengusapnya dengan telunjuk dan Mingyu ingat jelas bagaimana wajah Wonwoo di bawah cahaya lampu jalan yang tidak seberapa bergunanya.

"Terimakasih makan-" Wonwoo melirik jamnya, "-sore menjelang malamnya." Dia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih kembali, Wonwoo." Balas Mingyu, memamerkan senyum tampannya yang memikat.

"Aku mau mandi." Kata Wonwoo lagi.

"Oh, mau mandi di sini?" tanya Mingyu, dia berdiri kalau kalau harus buru buru menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tertawa, "Tidak, aku mandi apartemenku saja."

"Oh, Ok."

"Nanti aku jemput kalau ada kabar dari Coups, ya."

Mingyu mungkin polos atau memang bodoh, "Jemput kenapa?"

Wonwoo balas bertanya, "Kau tidak mau ikut ronda denganku malam ini?"

"Oh, tentu saja aku mau!"

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo muncul dengan motor Wonwoo malam itu, mereka kumpul di depan minimarket.

"Jadi cuma aku sendiri di sini yang bawa motor sendiri?" tanya Hoshi.

Wonwoo baru saja turun dari boncengan dan Mingyu baru saja parkir.

"Kau harus cari pacar dan berhenti mencoba menikung pacar orang, Hoshi." Kata Coups.

Woozi memutar matanya malas.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Mingyu.

Coups menjentikkan jari, "Gampang, kita tinggal duduk duduk menjaga jalan sampai pagi."

"Dia serius bertanya, Bos." Kata Hoshi.

Coups tertawa, "Maksudku, kau, Wonwoo, dan Hoshi berjaga di ujung jalan sana, aku dan Woozi akan berjaga di ujung jalan satunya.

"Kalau ada mobil yang di parkir sembarangan lagi?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kau bisa berjaga juga di situ, pokoknya awasi keadaan."

Mereka berpencar ke dua sisi jalan. Mingyu menemukan sebuah mobil dengan tas jinjing wanita di dalamnya terparkir di depan sebuah apartemen, selebihnya tidak ada yang mencurigakan atau mengundang bahaya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan ini?" tanya Hoshi. Mereka parkir motor dekat dengan mobil itu lalu mengintip ke dalam.

Dan Mingyu dengan cepat berpikir sebelum mereka menjadi tertuduh kasus pecah kaca yang marak di daerah itu, "Kalian tetap di sini, aku mau ke dalam, mungkin pemilik mobil ini ada di gedung ini."

Mingyu masuk ke gedung apartemen kecil itu, berbicara dengan resepsionisnya sebentar dan lalu keluar lagi.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Hoshi.

"Iya, ini memang mobil tamu apartemen ini."

Tidak lama dari itu ada seorang perempuan muda keluar dari gedung apatemen itu dan mengambil tasnya dari dalam mobil, "Terimakasih." Ucapnya sekilas.

"Kita bisa geser sekarang?" tanya Hoshi.

Mereka berkendara beriringan ke ujung jalan yang lebih ramai. Di sini sudah mulai ada jajanan pinggir jalan dan Mingyu membeli sosis bakar. Sosis yang lebih besar dari yang biasa ada di minimarket tempat Jeonghan bekerja.

"Kenapa kau malah makan?" tanya Hoshi.

"Soalnya kalau tidak makan aku bosan, kalau bosan aku mengantuk, kalau mengantuk aku tidur, kalau tidur aku tidak ikut ronda." Kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo tertawa mendengarnya. Ternyata pikiran Mingyu memang cuma makan, makan, dan makan.

"Kemarin motor pencurinya datang dari arah sini, kan?" tanya Mingyu. Tidak lagi memikirkan masalah dia jajan tanpa izin Hoshi.

Hoshi tidak tahu apa apa soal pelaku pecah kaca mobil Yusang, tapi Wonwoo tahu, "Iya."

Lalu Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama sama duduk di aspal sementara Hoshi duduk sendiri di atas motor sambil memainkan handphone-nya.

"Coups dan Zi menggagalkan usaha penjambretan. Wah, ini bagus sekali. Coba bapak bapak itu lihat, mereka harus tahu kalau kita di sini juga menjaga keamanan" Kata Hoshi, maksudnya memberitahu Mingyu dan Wonwoo, tapi dua anak itu sepertinya tidak lagi mendengarkan racauannya yang makin panjang.

"Kau mau?" tawar Mingyu, dia menyodorkan sosisnya pada Wonwoo.

"Boleh?"

"Makan saja."

Wonwoo menggigitnya dengan gigitan besar, dan mungkin dia sungkan pada Mingyu, jadi Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sekilas.

Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Mingyu menelan ludahnya.

Mata Wonwoo yang tajam meliriknya sedikit, lalu bibir itu, bibir tipis yang sekarang mengkilat karena minyak. Bibir Wonwoo terlihat mungil, Mingyu tidak mengira dia akan mengambil gigitan yang besar dan sekarang mengunyah dengan santai.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Dia menoleh pada Mingyu dan Mingyu bisa melihat bibirnya yang mengkilat. Tipis dan mungil.

"Tidak." Kata Mingyu, dia menggigit sosisnya lagi.

"Bagi aku lagi." Kata Wonwoo, dia menggigit dengan gigitan yang lebih kecil dari yang tadi. Tapi mungkin Mingyu sudah terlanjur tertarik pada bibir Wonwoo, jadi apapun yang Wonwoo lakukan dengan bibirnya dan apapun yang Wonwoo masukan ke mulutnya lebih dari cukup untuk menarik perhatian Mingyu.

"Uhuk!"

Dan Mingyu benar benar tersedak sampai terbatuk.

Wonwoo panik, tapi dia tetap Wonwoo yang terus terlihat tenang, "Aku beli minum ya."

Mingyu mengangguk, masih terbatuk.

Wonwoo berdiri, mencari uang di sakunya dan menemukannya di saku belakang celana kulitnya yang ketat.

"Belikan aku es teh manis juga." Kata Hoshi. Dia menyerahkan uang pada Wonwoo dan Wonwoo segera pergi ke kios minuman terdekat.

Sementara Wonwoo pergi, Hoshi mengambil sosis bakar Mingyu dan menghabiskannya dalan satu gigitan besar, dia mengunyah dan menelan, baru bicara, "Aku memperhatikan kalian dari tadi." Katanya.

Mingyu masih saja terbatuk, dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu baru bertanya, "Lalu?" saat sudah tidak batuk lagi.

"Kau itu menyukai Wonwoo, ya?" tanya Hoshi, santai dan datar seperti Wonwoo, tapi cara bicara Hoshi masih seperti Hoshi, tidak ada mirip miripnya dengan Wonwoo meskipun dia bertanya dengan datar dan santai.

Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Mingyu terbatuk lagi.

.

TBC

.

Note: Ide bahwa Mingyu itu pelayannya Wonwoo benar benar ide yang bagus~ Bisakah kita buat Mingyu seperti Saikawa yang bisa segala macam. Tapi kalau dari kesan misteriusnya Jun lebih cocok jadi Saikawa daripada Mingyu. Saikawa Jun, kedengaran bagus kan?

Note(2): Pasti banyak yang tidak tahu Saikawa itu siapa. Ya sudah, jangan dipikirkan.


	4. Case 003

Chaos in the Street

Cast: SEVENTEEN Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Hoshi, Wonwoo, Woozi, & Mingyu.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Action, Crime

.

Case 003

.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama sampai Coups mengundang Mingyu ke grup Line bernama 'Tim Keamanan #1' dan Mingyu main ikut ikut grup itu saja, lagipula apa salahnya? Ada Wonwoo juga di grup itu. Cuma masalahnya grup itu membuat handphone-nya berisik sampai dia rasanya ingin mematikan handphone-nya saja.

Bunyi notifikasi Line masih berbunyi waktu dia duduk di bis yang sepi. Mingyu nyaris saja membalas dengan; Tuan tuan, tolong aku! Jangan buat aku jadi korban penjambretan!

Tapi nama Wonwoo yang muncul dan bukannya grup berisiknya Coups.

Wonwoo bertanya; Aku belum melihatmu hari ini, kau dimana?

Lalu Wonwoo mengirim foto. Foto Tim Keamanan yang diambil oleh Hoshi, kelihatannya mereka sedang kumpul di markas, minimarket, lagi, dasar tukang nongkrong.

Mingyu membalas; Aku di bis, jangan Line aku sampai aku sampai markas, ok?

Tapi Wonwoo masih saja mengiriminya Line; Ok.

Mingyu membalas; Kenapa masih membalas?"

Wonwoo dengan cepat membalas Mingyu; Maaf, itu Hoshi. Dia suka kurang berpikir.

Mingyu tertawa, dia menutup mulutnya, malu kalau tertawa sendirian di bis.

Mingyu membalas sebelum menyakukan handphone-nya; Aku turun dari bis, tunggu aku di sana.

Setelahnya Mingyu turun di halte yang biasa dan berjalan menuju minimarket. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan jalanan ini kelihatan sekali sepinya. Jujur saja Mingyu takut, dengan keadaan jalan sesepi ini kalaupun dia berteriak pasti tidak akan ada yang tahu, apalagi sekarang Wonwoo sedang menunggu di minimarket, dia pasti tidak akan menjemput Mingyu di sini.

Mingyu berjalan sambil memegang tasnya erat erat, sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang. Apa ada orang? Apa ada yang mengikutinya? Apa ada penjahat bersenjata yang waktu itu?

Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya menuju minimarket yang terlihat terang sendiri di antara lampu lampu yang belum menyala, atau memang tidak bisa menyala, atau apapun itu.

"Eomma!" Mingyu ingin menangis dan dia berlari ke minimarket.

Membuka pintunya dengan buru buru dan menutupnya dengan buru buru juga.

"Kau habis lari, Mingyu?" tanya Coups, dia membuka bungkus keripik kentang yang entah sudah dibayar atau belum.

Mingyu menarik napas dan lalu menghembuskannya. Wonwoo menyodorkan botol air mineral padanya dan Mingyu meminumnya.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, serius." Kata Mingyu. Tangannya di dada, merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih berdetak kencang.

Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu, "Apa karena yang waktu itu?"

"Mungkin, ya."

Hoshi kemudian bicara, "Kau harus santai sedikit Mingyu, sini duduk dulu."

Hoshi menarik kursi di samping Coups untuk Mingyu.

"Mau?" tawar Coups, dia menawarkan keripik kentangnya pada Mingyu.

"Ini sudah dibayar belum?"

Coups tertawa, "Tenang, ini sudah dibayar, tanya saja Jeonghan."

Mingyu melirik pada Jeonghan yang berdiri di belakang kasir, dia belum bertanya dan Jeonghan sudah menjawab, "Iya, dia sudah membayarnya."

Jadi Mingyu mengambil keripik kentang itu.

"Kau harus terbiasa di sini, Mingyu," kata Hoshi, "Kalau kau berpikir akan ada tindak kejahatan, biasanya malah tidak akan ada apapun yang terjadi." Lanjutnya santai.

Dan kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat. Ada seorang gadis dengan tas selepang dan beberapa kantung belanjaan. Hoshi memperhatikan gadis itu seperti biasa saja, gadis itu memang gadis biasa, memakai kaus abu abu dan bukan jelmaan siluman rubah. Tapi kemudian tas selempangnya ditarik seseorang yang mengendarai motor.

Jambret!

Coups buru buru mengambil kunci motornya dan dia berdiri paling dulu. Gadis itu masih berusaha mempertahankan tasnya sementara kantung belanjaannya dan isinya sudah berserakan di jalanan aspal. Akhirnya dia tidak bisa mempertahankan tasnya dan Coups menyalakan motornya mengejar jambret itu.

Semua itu terlihat seperti gerak lambat di mata Mingyu. Melihat tindak kriminal terjadi di depan mata membuat Mingyu merasa membeku, mungkin yang lain sudah terbiasa dan tahu apa harus dilakukan.

"Kyungwon, kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Hoshi, dia membantu gadis bernama Kyungwon itu berdiri.

"Oh, ya Tuhan." Kyungwon menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Apa isi tas itu, Kyungwon?" tanya Hoshi lagi.

"Semuanya." Kyungwon mulai menangis, menangisi uang, kartu penting, dan tugas kuliah.

"Handphone-mu? Di mana handphone-mu?"

"Di sakuku."

"Coups sedang mengejarnya, siapa tahu dapat." Kata Hoshi, dia mencoba menenangkan Kyungwon.

Woozi mengumpulkan belanjaan Kyungwon yang untungnya bukan barang pecah belah, "Hoshi, masuk dulu."

Hoshi menuntun Kyungwon masuk ke dalam minimarket dan membukakan botol air mineral untuknya. Kyungwon duduk di salah satu kursi dan menerima botol itu dari Hoshi tapi tidak juga meminumnya, dia meletakannya di meja dengan tangan bergetar.

Mereka semua menunggu Coups yang tidak juga datang. Coups masih belum juga datang sampai sekitar lebih dari setengah jam dari itu, Woozi dan Hoshi sama sama melirik jam tangan masing masing.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Hoshi.

Dan Woozi menelepon Coups. dering teleponnya menganggu sekali dan jadi lebih mengganggu lagi karena Coups tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Halo?"_

"Halo!" kata Woozi, nyaris berseru, lalu dia menyadari suara yang bicara bukan suara Coups, "Ini siapa?"

" _Pemilik handphone ini baru saja kecelakaan, sekarang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit."_

"Apa!?" Woozi kali ini benar benar berseru, menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di situ, "Rumah sakit mana?" tanya Woozi.

"Rumah sakit apa?" tanya Hoshi.

"Baik, terimakasih, saya menyusul sekarang." Lalu Woozi menutup teleponnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Woozi?" tanya Hoshi.

"Sepertinya Coups gagal mengejar jambret itu, dia kecelakaan."

Mendengar penjelasan gagal mengejar jambret, Kyungwon yang memang sudah lemas, pingsan.

"Kang Kyungwon! Jangan pingsan dulu!"

.

Woozi membenamkan mukanya ke kasur yang ditiduri Coups sementara Coups masih saja tidur dengan tenang. Muka Coups polos seakan dia tidak tahu kalau dia baru saja nyaris mati.

"Si bodoh ini." Gumam Woozi.

"Sudahlah, Woozi. Maksud Bos kan untuk menolong Kyungwon." Kata Hoshi, dia duduk di kursi di lain ranjang Coups.

"Tapi dia malah cari mati." Kata Woozi, dia akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Coups.

"Kau harusnya tidak perlu khawatir. Ingat kata dokter, Coups cuma patah tulang saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggunya bangun saja."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Kau ini harus belajar berpikir yang benar."

"Bos itu kuat, dia tidak akan bangun terus muntah muntah."

"Tapi kalau memang itu yang akan terjadi bagaimana? Itu menunjukan ada luka dalam."

"Tidak akan, Woozi! Taruhan seratus ribu Won!" seru Hoshi.

"Deal! Seratus ribu Won!"

Mereka berjabat tangan di atas badan Coups yang masih tertidur.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk di sofa, daripada menunggu mereka lebih terkesan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Akhirnya Mingyu cuma bisa membaca papan nama Coups, nama aslinya Choi Seungcheol, dua tahun lebih tua dari Mingyu, dan golongan darahnya AB. Mingyu harus memanggil Coups Hyung mulai sekarang.

Kalau Coups itu hyung, Woozi tidak terlihat seperti hyung, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan rambut mirip gulali dan Hoshi terlihat sepantaran dengannya. Lalu Wonwoo, Wonwoo kelahiran tahun berapa, ya?

"Wonwoo, kau-"

Mingyu sudah mau bertanya, tapi Coups bangun dan mengeluh, "Kenapa kalian berisik sekali?" keluhnya, "Aduh, kakiku."

"Bos! Jangan dulu gerakan kakimu, kakimu patah, Bos!"

Hoshi berseru, Woozi memandangi Coups dengan khawatir, dan Wonwoo buru buru mendekati ranjang disusul Mingyu.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu." Kata Coups, lalu dia bertanya, "Ini sudah di rumah sakit?" tanya Coups.

"Iya, Bos. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hoshi.

"Badanku sakit semua." Lalu dia mengaduh, "Tapi aku tidak apa apa." Lanjutnya, dia mengelus rambut Woozi, mengacak poninya yang sedikit menutupi mata.

Lalu Hoshi tersenyum pada Woozi. Dia menang. Uang seratus ribu Won jadi miliknya.

"Apa kepalamu sakit? Apa kau mau muntah?" tanya Woozi.

Coups tertawa, dia mencubit Woozi yang tiba tiba jadi cerewet, "Kenapa kau baru cerewet kalau aku sakit? Kau harusnya cerewet dari kemarin kemarin."

Woozi terlihat kesal. Uang seratus ribu Won-nya lenyap saat ini juga.

"Aku baik baik saja dan rasanya aku masih ingat kenapa aku bisa di sini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hoshi, "Kalau di drama drama pasti sudah lupa."

"Memangnya kau hidup dalam drama, hah?" kata Coups, dia mulai bercerita, "Jadi aku sempat mengejar jambret itu, waktu aku sudah memepetnya dia malah menendang motorku, padahal aku sedikit lagi aku bisa menarik tas Kyungwon, lalu aku oleng dan aku tidak tahu apa yang menabrakku, pokoknya aku terpental dan aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi. Sepertinya aku menabrak truk?"

"Iya, kau ditabrak truk, Bos." Kata Hoshi membenarkan.

"Lalu bagaimana Kyungwon?" tanyanya.

"Ya," Hoshi mengusap belakang lehernya, "Begitu."

"Dia pasti kaget sekali."

"Iya, dia sampai pingsan segala."

"Wah, aku jadi merasa bersalah." Kata Coups.

"Jangan merasa bersalah." Kata Woozi dan itu membuat Coups lagi lagi mengelus rambutnya. Kelihatannya Coups memang sayang sekali pada anak itu.

"Jadi kapan aku boleh keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Coups

.

Dan akhirnya mereka masih duduk di minimarket, lebih tepatnya Coups, Hoshi, dan Woozi, Mingyu cuma datang ke minimarket untuk belanja tapi dia malah ditarik geng anak nongkrong ini dan Mingyu tetap duduk dengan mereka meskipun tidak ada Wonwoo.

"Motorku." Gumam Coups.

"Kita bisa servis itu nanti." Kata Woozi.

"Sepertinya ada hal yang lebih berbahaya daripada tidak punya motor, Bos." Kata Hoshi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Coups.

Hoshi menunjuk seorang bapak yang datang ke minimarket. Sebelum masuk bapak itu sudah melihat keberadaan Coups dan terlihat tidak senang, Coups juga tidak senang.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kakimu, Choi Seungcheol?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang Paman bisa lihat sendiri." Jawab Coups seadanya.

"Makanya jangan suka balap liar."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, Paman."

"Sudah, jangan menutupinya dariku, aku tahu apa yang anak anak seperti kalian lakukan." Lalu orang itu menghilang di antara rak rak minimarket dan Coups diam saja sampai orang itu pergi.

"Bisa tidak dia tidak mengangguku sekali saja?" tanya Coups.

Mingyu membukan botol minuman isotoniknya dan meminum isinya.

"Mentang mentang istrinya naksir aku."

Mingyu tersedak.

"Apa!?"

Hoshi tertawa, "Ini kedua kalinya aku melihatmu tersedak, Mingyu. Yang pertama kali waktu dengan Wonwoo itu."

Oh, waktu ronda pertama kali itu. Tapi kali ini Mingyu punya alasan lain untuk tersedak dimana alasan itu bukan bibir Wonwoo, "Habis apa yang Coups Hyung katakan barusan itu terlalu mencengangkan."

Coups seakan akan tidak mendengar utuh penjelasan Mingyu, dia seperti cuma mendengar bagian Coups Hyung-nya saja, "Kau memanggilku hyung?"

"Ah," Mingyu baru sadar dia belum minta izin Coups, mungkin Coups tidak ingin dipanggil hyung atau dia lebih suka dipanggil bos, "Kau lebih tua dua tahun dariku."

"Oh, begitu ya? Darimana kau tahu tahun lahirku?"

"Waktu di rumah sakit kemarin."

"Kalau begitu aku dan Woozi juga hyung-mu, Mingyu." Kata Hoshi.

"Woozi? Hyung?" tanya Mingyu, "Padahal dia mu –aw! Ampun, Hyung!"

Woozi tahu Mingyu mau bilang mungil dan dia memukul lengan Mingyu.

"Iya, aku hyung, masalah?" tanya Woozi. Mingyu pikir dia bisa dibunuh saat ini juga.

"Wonwoo juga hyung." Kata Hoshi, "Kami bertiga lebih muda setahun dari Bos."

"Tapi karena Woozi itu spesial, jadi dia memanggilku Coups." jelas Coups. dia menarik Woozi mendekat dan Woozi tetap tidak bisa melepaskan diri seperti biasa.

.

Jadi, Wonwoo itu setahu lebih tua dari Mingyu.

Malam ini Mingyu mengiriminya Line; Selamat tidur, Hyung.

Wonwoo membalas; Aku memang mau tidur.

Lalu Wonwoo mengirim Line lagi; Kau memanggilku hyung? Tahu darimana aku lebih tua darimu.

Mingyu membalas; Kata Hoshi Hyung kau setahun lebih tua dariku.

Wonwoo membalas; Memangnya dia tahu umurmu dari mana?

Mingyu membalas; Aku bilang aku dua tahun lebih muda dari Coups Hyung pada teman temanmu dan Hoshi Hyung bilang kau lebih tua setahun dariku.

Wonwoo tidak membalas untuk sekitar lima menit, baru dia membalas; Kupikir kau lebih tua dariku, Mingyu.

Mingyu membalas; Sayangnya aku lebih muda, Hyung.

Wonwoo membalas; Kau tidak terlihat muda, Gyu.

Mingyu tertawa, lalu membalas; Kadang tampang menipu, tapi aku terlihat keren kan?

Wonwoo membalas; Kalau melihat tinggi badanmu kau keren.

Mingyu membalas; Memangnya tinggi badan kita jauh ya? Lebih jauh aku dengan Woozi Hyung kan?

Wonwoo membalas; Kalau dia dengar apa yang kau kirimkan padaku, dia pasti akan membunuhmu.

Mingyu membalas; Tenang, aku sudah tahu rasanya. Tadi dia sempat memukulku karena aku mau bilang dia mungil.

Wonwoo tidak membalas apa apa, mungkin dia bingung mau membalas apa.

Jadi Mingyu mengiriminya Line; Selamat tidur, Hyung. (2)

Baru Wonwoo menjawab; Rasanya aku masih belum bisa membayangkanmu memanggilku hyung.

Mingyu membalas; Tenang saja, Hyung. Hyung itu tipe-ku sekali.

Wonwoo tidak membalas lagi, bahkan kalau Mingyu menunggu sampai jam dua pagi, untungnya Mingyu sudah tertidur tidak lama setelah mengirim Line terakhir.

Malah Wonwoo yang jadi agak susah tidur karena memikirkan maksud dari 'hyung itu tipe-ku sekali', maksudnya Mingyu menyukai laki laki yang lebih tua darinya, atau dia menyukai Wonwoo Hyung-nya?

.

TBC

.

Note: Di tanganku Meanie selalu jadi Line Couple. Kalau di CaraPop aku sengaja karena Seunghyun itu raja stiker Line, tapi kalau di sini aku betul betul tidak sengaja. Aku di sini memikirkan cara PDKT yang biasa terjadi, itu sama dengan memikirkan handphone-ku berisik karena kakak kelas yang minta dicomblangin lah, yang mau PDKT lah. Sebenarnya aku bukan anak yang susah, cuma lama saja, butuh berbulan bulan sampai bisa maju ke tahap selanjutnya. Dan di jaman seperti sekarang ini SMS biasa itu mahal.

Note(2): Jadi katanya kalau orang pacaran biasa memanggil langsung nama, walaupun salah satu lebih muda. Misalnya BaekYeon, harusnya Baekhyun bilang Taeyeon Noona, tapi kalau dia bilang nama panggilan Taeng langsung juga tidak masalah. Tapi kalau yang pacaran Joshua dan Taehyung, mau bagaimanapun tidak ada hyung di antara mereka. Tapi mungkin kalau perempuan akan bilang oppa oppa terus. Kan begitu, bahkan cowok ganteng sedikit saja langsung diaku oppa, tahunya dia seumur Vernon (a.k.a anak kecil!(Baca: Jauh lebih muda))

Note(3): Kyungwon di sini adalah tetanggaku, dia pulang belanja bahan buat bikin buat ultah anaknya, dan dia dijambret di depan rumahku waktu ayahku nutup gerbang. Dan, sudah, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan.


	5. File 002

Chaos in the Street

Cast: SEVENTEEN Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Hoshi, Wonwoo, Woozi, & Mingyu, dan beberapa cameo yang bisa siapa saja.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Action, Crime

.

File 002

.

Wonwoo pernah bilang Mingyu selalu memikirkan makanan dan kenyataannya itu memang benar. Mingyu kadang lari ke restoran dekat apartemen mereka cuma karena dia ingin Cumi Rica Rica dengan nanas dan dia tidak punya nanas untuk dimasak. Waktu itu Wonwoo bertanya via Line kenapa Mingyu harus lari lari dan Mingyu menjawab dia ingin cumi cumi dan tidak akan membaginya pada Wonwoo, Wonwoo berterimakasih waktu itu Mingyu ingat alergi-nya.

Pernah mereka bertemu dijalan lalu Mingyu tiba tiba mengajaknya masak ini dan itu dan masakan Turki ini dan itu dan Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Wonwoo bertanya kenapa Mingyu terus membahas makanan dan Mingyu menjawab karena Wonwoo terlihat kurus Mingyu jadi ingin memberi makan Wonwoo terus.

Dan kali ini Mingyu menariknya ke minimarket cuma untuk ice cream sandwich.

Dan Mingyu tidak cuma makan ice cream sandwich, dia juga beli keripik yang Coups tawarkan padanya waktu itu.

"Apa kira kira yang enak dimakan saat ini?" tanya Mingyu. Lihat kan, Mingyu sudah memikirkan makanan lain untuk dimakan bahkan sebelum keripik kentangnya habis.

Apapun enak sebenarnya, kalau Mingyu yang buat apapun akan jadi enak, "Japchae?"

"Kau mau?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, dia tidak terlalu mau. Dia lebih fokus pada es krim di tangannya.

"Hyung." Panggil Mingyu.

"Ya?"

Dan kali ini Mingyu berhasil mengusap sudut bibir Wonwoo. Es krim yang meleleh tersisa di pinggir bibirnya.

Akhirnya Mingyu menyentuh bibir Wonwoo juga.

Sebenarnya dia penasaran apa rasanya mengusap bibir Wonwoo dan dia akhirnya merasakan lembutnya bibir itu di ibu jarinya. Basah dan lengket –tidak! Itu es krimnya, bukan bibir Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih." Kata Wonwoo. Dia menunduk, seperti malu malu.

Mereka diam dan tidak melakukan apa apa, hanya Wonwoo memandanginya dan itu membuat Mingyu tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Padahal kalau dengan yang lain Mingyu itu termasuk banyak bicara, bisa dibilang kedua paling berisik setelah Hoshi dan jauh lebih berisik dari Woozi.

"Hyung." Panggil Mingyu.

"Hm?" Wonwoo masih menatapnya sambil mengemut stik es krimnya.

"Mau nonton denganku?" tanya Mingyu tiba tiba.

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang."

"Sekarang?"

"Iya."

Tiba tiba Coups menarik kursi dan duduk di antara mereka, "Sedang apa? Merencanakan kencan?" tanyanya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sama sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Coups. Tidak ada yang menjawab tidak dan tidak ada yang menjawab iya.

"Hari ini sepi, ya." Kata Coups, "Woozi dan Hoshi pergi berburu dan aku masih harus pakai tongkat kemana mana."

Wonwoo diam saja, sudah biasa kalau Coups bicara yang aneh aneh seperti Woozi dan Hoshi pergi berburu. Mingyu sudah sudah hapal soal itu, soal Coups yang bisa membuatnya tercengang. Tapi sayangnya, bukan Kim Mingyu namanya kalau tidak penasaran.

"Berburu apa?"

"Berburu cat rambut." Kata Coups, "Woozi paling tidak tahan kalau rambutnya mulai tumbuh, pasti diwarnai lagi. Beda dengan Jeonghan."

"Yo!" Jeonghan berseru mengiyakan dari balik rak yang dekat dengan mereka, jadi pasti dia sudah mendengarkan perbicaraan tentang Woozi dan Hoshi yang berburu cat rambut.

"Lihatlah itu, Mingyu." Coups menunjuk Jeonghan, saat ini rambut Jeonghan diwarnai merah. Menurut Mingyu merah kurang cocok dengan warna kulit Jeonghan, dia lebih pantas pirang seperti biasa. Rambutnya merah, kacamatanya merah, kalau bajunya juga merah dia sdah seperti karakter siapa dari komik apa, "Lihat si pemalas ini."

"Permisi, Tuan Coups yang agung. Bagian mana dari seorang Yoon Jeonghan yang pemalas?" tanya Jeonghan, "Aku disini bekerja keras, Tuan."

"Ok, ralat. Kau mungkin bukan pemalas, tapi kau tukang tidur." Kata Coups.

"Ya, itu baru tepat."

"Jadi lihatlah rambut baru Jeonghan yang berwarna merah."

"Aku cuma ingin mencoba warna baru, ini cuma cat sementara, besok besok aku sudah pirang lagi." Jelas Jeonghan, "Atau cokelat?"

"Menurutku kau lebih bagus pirang." Kata Mingyu.

"Ya, sepertinya. Kita lihat beberapa hari lagi."

"Kapan rambutmu ungu lagi?" tanya Coups

"Ungu?"

"Iya, Mingyu. Ungu, keren kan?" kata Jeonghan, "Masalahnya aku dimarahi kalau warna rambutku terlalu mencolok begitu, kalau merah kan masih warna rambut bukan warna gulali."

"Padahal kau cocok dengan rambut ungu." Kata Coups.

"Secocok Woozi dengan rambut pink?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Secocok Hoshi dengan rambut biru."

Saat ini hari sdah sore, anak anak banyak yang bermain di jalan, satu atau dua mobil sesekali lewat, dan pekerja kantoran pulang kerja. Sementara teman temannya membicarakan soal warna rambut, Wonwoo melihat ke arah jalan dimana banyak pria berjas dan perempuan dengan rok pendek lewat, kadang kadang ada anak sekolahan juga dan ada Kyungwon. Kyungwon yang sudah kembali ke kehidupan normalnya. Wonwoo melihat seseorang lagi dan dia langsung memegang tangan Coups.

"Ada apa?" tanya Coups. dia langsung melihat menuju arah pandang Wonwoo dan dia menemukan orang yang Wonwoo maksud, "Oh, Paman rival abadi itu. Biarkan saja."

Lalu handphone Coups berbunyi, notifikasi Line, "Ayo pulang." Ajak Coups.

"Kenapa, Woozi Hyung sudah pulang?" tanya Mingyu. Karena waktu itu Coups bilang Woozi spesial, Mingyu jadi selalu memikirkan kalau ada hubungan yang juga spesial di antara dua orang itu.

Lalu Coups tersenyum dan menjawab, "Iya."

Coups berdiri dan Wonwoo membukakannya pintu karena pasti repot sekali berjalan dengan tongkat, tapi kata dokter Coups harus sering sering menggerakan kakinya supaya tidak kaku.

"Aku merasa seperti kakek kakek kalau begini." Kata Coups.

"Tenang saja, Hyung. Kau akan jadi kakek kakek yang baik dan disukai istri orang." Kata Mingyu dan itu membuat Coups tertawa.

"Jadi sekarang kita ada di kubu yang berbeda, hah?"

"Tidak, Hyung, aku ada di kubu yang kuat." Kata Mingyu.

"Menurutmu siapa yang lebih kuat, aku atau paman itu?"

"Tentu saja kau, Hyung."

"Anak pintar."

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah yang sama karena apartemen mereka berseberangan. Mingyu masih tidak tahu dimana Woozi dan Hoshi tinggal.

"Ya ampun, Seungcheol, apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?" tanya seorang perempuan yang kebetulan bertemu dengan mereka di jalan.

"Ah, kemarin aku kecelakaan, Bibi." Kata Coups, dia sepertinya sudah bosan terus ditanyai ada apa dengan kakinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku bibi, setidaknya panggil aku Noona." Kata wanita itu.

Ada seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan seragam SMP, Mingyu bisa bilang dia mirip Woozi karena mereka sama sama mungil, putih, dan sipit, tapi anak ini sedikit mirip Irene Red Velvet. Anak itu memutar matanya, "Sudahlah, Eomma. Tidak cocok kalau Seungcheol Oppa memanggilmu Noona."

"Siyeon, biarkan aku merasa lebih muda sekali saja."

Siyeon bergumam, "Lebih muda tiga puluh tahun." Lalu dia bicara, "Oppa kecelakaan dimana?"

"Di dekat halte, waktu mengejar jambret."

"Oh, waktu Kyungwon Eonnie jadi korban penjembretan, ya."

"Iya, itu."

Siyeon dan Coups saling pandang, seperti sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran masing masing.

"Kau mengerti kan, Siyeon."

"Iya, ayahku memang selalu saja begitu padamu, Oppa. Kalau Kyungwon Eonnie tidak cerita padaku aku tidak akan tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya."

Mingyu mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mendengar kalimat terakhir Siyeon membuatnya bingung. Satu satunya pria yang jahat pada Coups cuma paman yang itu, apa Siyeon anaknya?

Ibu Siyeon terlihat bingung, "Kalian sebenarnya membicarakan soal apa?"

"Tentu saja soal jambret, Eomma." Kata Siyeon. Walaupun mereka tidak betul betul cuma membicarakan itu saja.

"Iya, akhir akhir ini orang jahat jadi makin berani." Tambah Coups.

"Kita harus menangkap penjahatnya, lama lama tinggal disini membuat tidak tenang juga, apalagi kalau punya anak perempuan semanis Park Siyeon ini, aku benar benar tidak tenang."

Mendengar itu Coups terlihat berpikir, "Kau benar, Bi. Kita harus menangkap penjahatnya."

Ada suara deheman dan seorang pria bilang, "Permisi, bisa tidak mengobrol di jalan?"

"Appa!" Seru Coups, dia membiarkan pria itu merangkulnya.

"Sedang membicarakan apa, kelihatannya seru sekali?"

Siyeon menjawab, "Membicarakan soal penjahat, Paman."

"Aku tahu jalan pikiran kalian, anak anak. Kalian pasti ingin menangkapnya."

Coups dan Siyeon sama sama tersenyum.

.

Pria yang Coups panggil ayah itu akhirnya ikut mereka. Kalau memang dia ayahnya Coups harusnya dia tinggal dengan anaknya di seberang gedung apartemen Mingyu dan Wonwoo, tapi pria itu tidak terlihat seperti Coups, dia terlihat terlalu tenang, malah seperti Wonwoo. Apa dia ayah tiri Coups.

Mereka bertiga membiarkan Coups menyeberang jalan sendiri, lagipula jalanan sepi sekali, tidak akan ada yang tiba tiba menabrak Coups lagi dan dia tidak akan jatuh tiba tiba. Kalaupun Coups jatuh ada tiga laki-laki yang masih menunggunya masuk gedung dengan selamat.

Dan saat Coups melambai pada mereka, mereka tahu Coups baik baik saja.

Cuma Mingyu makin bingung, kenapa ayah Coups tidak ikut anaknya.

"Appa, ini Kim Mingyu." Mingyu mendengar Wonwoo bicara, "Mingyu, ini ayahku."

"Ah? Bukannya ayahnya Coups Hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

Ayah Wonwoo tertawa, di situ Mingyu tahu kalau pertanyaannya kelewat bodoh, "Aku ayahnya Wonwoo, tapi teman teman Wonwoo memanggilku ayah juga."

Mingyu merasa kalau ada tiang terdekat dia akan membenturkan kepalanya. Coba bayangkan, di sini ada calon mertua dan calon suami dan Mingyu melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan, Mingyu ingin mati saja.

Bohong, kok. Setidaknya Mingyu ingin mengulang kejadian yang tadi supaya dia bisa tampil lebih memukau dan berkesan atau apalah itu di depan ayah Wonwoo.

"Kata Wonwoo kau baru disini."

"Iya, aku baru pindah ke sini."

"Kenapa pindah ke sini?"

Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung. Mingyu tahu daerah ini memang rawan kejahatan.

"Soalnya dekat dari kampusku."

"Oh."

Mereka masuk ke lift kecil dan sama sama naik ke lantai empat. Ayah Wonwoo sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut waktu tahu Mingyu juga tinggal di lantai empat seperti dia sudah tahu semua tentang Mingyu.

Atau Wonwoo yang cerita semua yang dia tahu soal Mingyu.

"Tadinya aku mau pindah dari sini, tapi anak ini tidak mau pindah."

"Appa." Wonwoo terdengar tidak suka.

Ayah Wonwoo tersenyum, sepertinya menikmati menjahili putranya sendiri. Wonwoo terlihat malu malu, ayahnya terlihat tahu semuanya, dan Mingyu cuma bisa menelan ludah. Dari pandangannya, sepertinya ayah Wonwoo sudah bisa menebak kalau Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri? Mingyu tidak tahu.

Dan lift terbuka di lantai empat.

"Kau mau mampir dulu ke apartemenku, Mingyu?"

"Ya?"

"Kata Wonwoo kau suka ayam."

Ya, ternyata Wonwoo sudah cerita semua soal Mingyu pada ayahnya.

Walaupun di dunia ini jarang sekali ada orang yang tidak suka ayam. Menurut Mingyu.

.

Ayah Wonwoo menarik Mingyu lagi. Bukan menarik secara fisik, tapi membuat Mingyu tidak bisa kemana mana dengan mengajaknya bicara. Kali ini tanpa Wonwoo dan membicarakan Wonwoo. Mingyu diam diam menelan ludah.

"Mingyu, anakku itu," ayah Wonwoo mulai bicara.

Anak tuan Jeon itu Wonwoo. Wonwoo itu manis.

"Pendiam." Lanjutnya.

Tapi matanya tajam dan dia tampan. Dia membuat Mingyu gila.

"Kau tahu, kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, aku tahu, Paman." Jawab Mingyu.

Tahu kalau bahu Wonwoo yang lebar adalah turunan dari ayahnya. Juga kesan dinginnya. Wonwoo seperti sepupu jauh Kim Myungsoo, mirip ayahnya.

"Aku takut meninggalkannya di Seoul sendiri, apalagi kalau keadaannya rawan kejahatan begini."

Mingyu ingat Wonwoo-lah yang menolongnya waktu dia ditodong, "Wonwoo itu kuat dan berani, itu yang aku tahu."

Ayah Wonwoo tersenyum, "Tentu, aku mengirimnya ke kelas hapkido waktu dia kecil." Lalu ayah Wonwoo tertawa, "Tapi aku tetap saja khawatir padanya. Dia terlihat mudah diserang, kan?"

Iya, Wonwoo terlihat terlalu kurus, terlalu ringkih dan karena terlalu putih, kadang kadang dia terlihat seperti orang sakit. Pucat dan kurus. Tapi Wonwoo juga bisa terlihat bersinar, di bawah lampu jalan, Wonwoo terlihat bersinar, dan tulang selangkanya dan Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti memandanginya, dan senyum kecilnya yang manis, dan rambut hitamnya.

"Dan, Mingyu."

"Iya?"

"Aku harus kembali ke Changwon dan Wonwoo akan disini sendirian." Kata ayah Wonwoo.

Padahal tadi dia bilang dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian.

"Jadi aku titip dia padamu."

"Maaf?"

"Kau terlihat seperti Seungcheol, lebih mengintimidasi dari anakku. Tapi lihat Seungcheol sekarang, dia sudah repot dengan dirinya sendiri, dan lagi dia tinggal di apartemen seberang dan bukannya di lantai yang sama dengan Wonwoo."

Lalu ayah Wonwoo tersenyum, "Sebenarnya ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan, Mingyu. Tapi kita lihat nanti saja. Aku akan memantau perkembangannya dari jauh."

Mingyu tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan ayahnya Wonwoo yang dia mengerti cuma sekarang dia dititipi Wonwoo.

.

Handphone Coups berbunyi.

"Handphone-mu bunyi, Coups." kata Woozi.

"Angkat saja."

"SMS."

"Dari siapa?"

Woozi melihat siapa pengirimnya, "Appa."

"Choi Appa, Jeon Appa, atau Lee Appa?"

"Lee Appa belum jadi ayahmu. Dia ayahku."

"Jadi dari siapa?"

"Jeon Appa."

Woozi menyerahkan handphone Coups pada pemiliknya. Pesan dari ayah Wonwoo; Malam ini aku berangkat. Kalau Wonwoo punya pacar kabari aku.

Coups membalas; Hati hati di jalan, Appa. Aku siap jadi mata mata. Kata Soonyoung, Wonwoo dekat dengan Mingyu. Mingyu itu yang tadi pulang dengan kita.

.

TBC

.

Note: Jadi kalau Case Gyu/Won ketemu penjahatnya, kalau File Gyu/Won tidak bertemu penjahat manapun.

Note(2): Aku bertemu ibu seseorang juga waktu aku tidak berpikir akan bertemu dengannya, sudah begitu aku lagi absurd, entahlah apa jadinya.

Note(3): Aku tidak suka ayam (LOL, kenapa aku curcol), tidak suka saja, aku suka daging merah (dan anggur merah(Bohong, kok))

Note(4): Ini seperti seri dimana Mingyu suka Wonwoo dan Wonwoo suka si X. Nah si X itu siapa? Mungkin Mingyu dan mungkin bukan.

Note(5): Dan Mingyu itu memang nge-bias-in Wonwoo banget di sini.


	6. Case 004

Chaos in the Street

Cast: SEVENTEEN Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Hoshi, Wonwoo, Woozi, & Mingyu, dan beberapa cameo yang bisa siapa saja, termasuk Jisoo, atau Jisoo, atau Jisoo, atau teman teman lama Seungcheol kita yang ucul.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Action, Crime

.

Case 004

.

Mingyu malam ini duduk sendirian di minimarket, biasanya ada teman teman yang lain tapi kali ini Mingyu cuma sendiri.

"Sendirian, Mingyu? Mana yang lain?"

Mingyu menghela napas. Bukannya menghisap, dia malah meniup susu melonnya, "Coups Hyung masih di rumah sakit dan aku tidak tahu Hoshi Hyung dimana."

"Wonwoo?"

"Belum pulang."

Ada satu motor yang datang dan parkir di parkiran minimarket, pemuda yang turun dari motor itu berambut hitam, bajunya baju rumah biasa, sepertinya orang sini. Orang itu masuk dan bertukar senyum dengan Jeonghan.

Mingyu berbisik pada Jeonghan, "Teman?"

Awalnya Jeonghan tidak menangkap gerak bibir Mingyu sama sekali, tapi setelah Mingyu mengulangnya Jeonghan baru mengerti.

Jeonghan menggeleng, itu tandanya dia bukan teman pemuda yang baru datang itu.

"Oh." Lalu Mingyu mengambil minuman di lemari pendingin, dia sibuk memilih mau teh, kopi, atau minuman isotonik, atau malah jelly. Pemuda yang membawa motor itu juga sedang sibuk belanja, Mingyu bisa melihat kepalanya yang menunduk di antara rak rak. Jeonghan membuka ikatan rambutnya lalu menyisirnya dengan tangan, melepas kacamatany lalu meletakannya begitu saja di meja, dan menatap ke parkiran minimarket

"Hei!" Jeonghan berteriak, dia lari keluar minimarket.

"Mau apa kau!?" Jeonghan berseru, ada seseorang yang mencoba mengambil motor yang terparkir di depan minimarket. Jeonghan menarik orang itu dari motor yang akan diambilnya dan dia malah dihadiahi pukulan yang nyaris saja kena wajah cantiknya.

Jeonghan mencoba membalas memukulnya, tapi kemudian sebuah pisau lipat tertodong ke arahnya.

Si pemuda yang adalah pemilik motor itu sedang menelepon polisi, dia terlihat tenang sampai Mingyu berpikir apa orang yang tinggal di daerah ini sudah sangat amat terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti ini, Mingyu sendiri malah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Oh, oh." Jeonghan mengangkat tangan dan mundur beberapa langkah. Si penodong melangkah mendekatinya dan tanpa disangka sangka Jeonghan menendang tangannya yang memegang pisau. Pisau itu terlempar ke aspal dan Jeonghan menendang perut penjahat itu dan memukulinya sampai dia jatuh, lalu Jeonghan menahan tangannya di belakang punggung dengan posisi menelungkup di aspal.

Mingyu melihat ada tambang hijau di rak di belakang kasir, dia mengambilnya dan menyusul Jeonghan yang masih menahan penjahat yang dia tangkap, penjahat itu berontak tapi Jeonghan masih bisa menahannya.

Jeonghan tertawa, "Haha, akhirnya aku menangkapmu, Sialan."

"Jeonghan, ini." Mingyu muncul membawa tambang.

"Ikat tangan dan kakinya." Perintah Jeonghan dan Mingyu mengikat penjahat itu dan membiarkannya seperti itu saja di parkiran minimarket.

"Uwah! Ini melelahkan, Mingyu." Kata Jeonghan, tapi dia masih saja berdiri di hadapan penjahat itu sementara Mingyu berjaga jaga di depan pintu minimarket.

Jeonghan membalikan badan penjahat itu dan bertanya, "Kau juga kan yang mencuri motor waktu itu?"

"Bu-bukan."

Lalu Jeonghan menarik kerah jaket si penjahat itu, "Apanya bukan? Aku kenal jaket ini, Sialan. Bikin susah saja." Lalu Jeonghan bergerak menendanganya, tapi dia tidak jadi menendangnya dan hanya menakuti-nakuti.

Tidak lama dari itu mobil polisi datang dan penjahat itu di bawa ke kantor polisi.

.

Lebih malam dari kejadian itu anak buah Coups sudah berkumpul semua, dari Hoshi sampai Woozi, lengkap.

"Jeonghan! Aku sudah dapat kabarnya dari Josh." Kata Coups waktu pertama kali dia dan Woozi masuk minimarket, "Selamat, kau hebat. Tidak sia sia aku melatihmu taekwondo."

Jeonghan cemberut, "Tapi sekarang aku lelah sekali, aku ingin tidur."

Hoshi meletakan kudapan di kasir untuk dihitung, "Besok pasti kau sudah jadi terkenal di daerah ini."

"Maaf, tapi aku selalu terkenal, Hoshi." Kata Jeonghan, mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke arah Hoshi, baru menghitung belanjaan Hoshi.

Coups duduk di antara Woozi dan Wonwoo yang masih bawa tas. Kabar menyebar cepat sekali di kalangan anak muda di daerah ini dan sekarang semua orang tahu kalau Jeonghan yang manisnya mendekati cantik dari minimarket langganan semua orang baru saja melumpuhkan pelaku curanmor yang ternyata juga pencuri motor enam bulan yang lalu dan juga bagian dari komplotan pecah kaca dan tukang merusak lampu.

"Jadi sekarang kita sudah lebih aman." Kata Coups, dia terlihat bahagia sekali entah kenapa, lalu dia tiba tiba terlihat serius, "Sekarang tinggal menangkap jambretnya."

Mingyu mengira-ngira mungkin Coups juga punya dendam pribadi pada si jambret seperti dendam pribadi Jeonghan pada pelaku curanmor. Dan kalau melihat kaki Coups yang patah, Mingyu langsung paham dendamnya.

"Bagaimana cara menjebaknya, ya?" tanya Coups lagi.

.

Kadang kadang Coups jalan jalan, kadang kadang dia duduk di minimarket. Walaupun masih pamer senyumnya pada orang orang yang menyapanya, Mingyu tahu Coups sedang berpikir.

"Hyung, apa Coups Hyung baik baik saja?" tanya Mingyu, lewat jendela kamar Wonwoo mengintip Coups yang berjalan dengan tongkatnya di depan undakan di depan apartemennya.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu, tidak bicara, dan dia ikut mengintip.

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo juga jadi penasaran dan dia menjelaskan, "Dia sudah keliling-keliling dari setengah jam yang lalu.

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu, heran kenapa anak itu mau mau saja memperhatikan apa yang Coups lakukan.

"Aku khawatir padanya, Hyung. Jangan jangan dia gila."

Wonwoo tertawa, "Tidak masuk akal."

Tiba tiba handphone Wonwoo berbunyi, notifikasi Line dari Coups; Kalau aku minta tolong kau mau menolongku kan?

Wonwoo membalas; Tentu.

"Line dari siapa?" tanya Mingyu. Dia berusaha mengintip tapi Wonwoo mengunci layar handphonenya.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Wonwoo malah menyodorkan handphone-nya pada Mingyu yang jelas jelas tidak tahu pola kunci handphone Wonwoo.

Mingyu cemberut, "Jangan bercanda, Hyung."

Lalu Line dari Coups datang lagi; Ayo kita jebak. Ke apartemen Youngwon sekarang juga.

Mingyu bisa membaca tulisan yang tiba tiba muncul di layar handphone Wonwoo yang hitam. Wonwoo berbinar melihatnya, tentu dia ingin sekali menjebak jambret tidak tahu diri itu, dia sudah gerah. Wonwoo jadi ingat waktu dia kehilangan laptop gara gara kejadian itu.

"Menjebak apa?"

"Bukan apa apa."

"Jangan bilang kau mau ikut ikutan menangkap jambret. Nanti kalau kau kecelakaan bagaimana?"

Wonwoo diam.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada ayahmu?" lanjut Mingyu.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Appa?"

"Ayahmu memintaku menjagamu."

"Apa-apaan? Aku sudah besar, tidak perlu kau jaga jaga segala." Wonwoo pergi mengambil jaketnya, entah dia mau kemana.

"Kenapa kau marah, Hyung?"

Dan Wonwoo tidak bicara lagi, dia meninggalkan Mingyu begitu saja.

"Wonwoo Hyung!"

Mingyu baru sadar, Wonwoo itu sensitif sekali.

.

"Jadi, Yebin akan berdiri di tempat yang gelap sambil menelepon dan kalau dia sudah dijambret, kita cegat jambretnya. Lebih enak kalau ada yang punya mobil, jadi bisa benar benar memblok jalan."

"Aku bisa pinjam mobil Yusang, Coups."

"Ok, jadi Youngwon bawa mobil."

"Tapi Coups, kalau kita cuman menutup satu sisi jalan, dia pasti lari ke ujung jalan yang lain."

"Iya, makanya harus ada yang mengejarnya, Do. Di sini ada aku,Woozi, Hoshi, Wonwoo, kau, dan Youngwon. Aku jelas akan di mobil dengan Youngwon, jadi ada empat motor. Cukup tidak kalau dua ikut memblok jalan dan dua lagi mencegat kalau kalau dia kabur?"

Hoshi mengangkat tangan, "Aku cuman takut kalau tidak terkejar, Bos."

"Makanya kita coba. Dan untuk jaga jaga, apa kau masih menyimpan tongkat besi yang waktu itu, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo diam, bukan diam memperhatikan, tapi melamun.

"Wonwoo?" panggil Coups lagi. Semua orang disitu memperhatikan Wonwoo yang masih belum sadar sadar juga.

"Wonwoo, kalau kau cuma mau melamun, pulang saja sana." Kata Coups

Hoshi buru buru menyikut Wonwoo, Coups sudah terdengar marah, Dan Wonwoo baru sadar.

"I-iya."

"Pulang sana."

"Maaf, Bos."

"Sekarang memangnya kau mengerti rencana kita?"

"Ya, kita akan mencegat jambretnya diujung jalan dan kalau dia berbalik arah kita akan mengejarnya."

Hoshi menghela napas lega, apa yang Wonwoo katakan memang rencana mereka.

"Dan apa yang terakhir kutanyakan padamu?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

"Tongkat besi, Wonwoo, tongkat besi."

"O-oh, iya, aku masih menyimpannya di kamar."

"Bawa itu besok, kau dan Hoshi bagian mengejar, Woozi dan Doyoon akan ikut memblok jalan, kalau dia kabur baru kita semua mengejar."

.

Mingyu main sendirian ke minimarket, dia mencari Wonwoo dan sepertinya Wonwoo tidak pergi ke minimarket. Iya, dia kan pergi ke apartemen Youngwon dan Mingyu tidak tahu siapa itu Youngwon.

"Lagi lagi kau kesini sendirian, Mingyu." Kata Jeonghan.

Dan Mingyu sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, jadi dia cuma menghela napas.

"Bertengkar dengan Wonwoo, ya?"

Mingyu diam, menatap Jeonghan, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Jeonghan cuma cengar-cengir, "Habis kulihat kau itu paling dekat dengan Wonwoo, jadi mungkin kalian sedang bertengkar sebagai teman." Kata Jeonghan, "Atau sebagai kekasih, mungkin."

Mingyu menghela napas lagi, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kami ini bertengkar kenapa dan sebagai apa."

"Kenapa? Memang apa yang terjadi?" Jeonghan menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Mingyu.

"Coups Hyung mau-"

Dan Jeonghan langsung menutup mulut Mingyu, dia langsung sudah tahu apa masalah di antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo saat Mingyu bilang Coups, pasti soal kejahatan, "Jangan bicara itu disini. Aku tahu rencana Coups."

Dan Jeonghan menutup mulut Mingyu terus.

"Jangan komentar macam macam. Wonwoo pernah kehilangan laptop, kejadiannya persis depan minimarket ini, jadi wajar kalau dia sangat ingin menangkap jambret itu."

Lalu Jeonghan melepas bekapannya pada mulut Mingyu.

"Wonwoo itu sama denganku, jadi walaupun kami tidak dekat dekat amat, aku mengerti dia."

"Sama darimananya?"

"Sama sama pernah kecurian. Laptopnya dijambret, sementara motorku dicuri."

"Oh! Jadi yang kehilangan motor enam bulan yang lalu itu kau?"

"Iya."

"Lalu laptop Wonwoo, memang ada file apa?"

Jeonghan berpikir, mengingat ingat, daripada mengingat-ingat dia lebih ke arah menebak-nebak, "Semacam tugas kuliah." Katanya, "Atau mungkin skripsi, ya?"

Mingyu merasa mulutnya tiba tiba pahit, rasanya pasti tidak enak sekali kalau jadi Wonwoo waktu itu. Memang yang paling penting itu file di dalamnya, apalagi kalau belum sempat di-back up.

.

Woozi tiba tiba mengirim Line pada Mingyu, waktu Mingyu masih di kampus; Bisa bawa mobil?

Mingyu menjawab; Bisa, Kenapa?

Woozi membalas lagi; Punya mobil?

Mingyu membalas; Tidak.

Lalu Woozi mengirim Line finalnya; Ke apartemenku sore ini, ini alamatnya.

Mingyu membaca alamat itu dan dia langsung menuju ke sana sekitar jam empat sore.

Woozi mempersilahkannya masuk dan tahu tahu sudah ada Coups saja di dalam.

"Jadi, Mingyu." Woozi mulai bicara, "Malam ini kita mau menjebak jambret."

Woozi menjelaskan banyak hal yang tidak Mingyu mengerti dan Mingyu bingung, telinganya juga bingung, mendengarkan Woozi yang jangan membuka mulut bicara sepanjang ini masih terasa aneh di telinganya.

"Jadi, Mingyu, setelah ada motor ngebut lewat, kau tinggal keluar dari parkiran dan memblok jalan, biar saja kalau mobilnya ditabrak."

"Oh, ok, baiklah."

"Semua ini karena Hoshi merusak motornya tiba tiba." Kata Woozi, bicara sendiri, "Dan kita belum servis motor Coups, bagus sekali."

"Hyung." Panggil Mingyu.

Coups dan Woozi sama sama bilang, "Iya?"

"Wonwoo akan baik baik saja kan?"

Coups dan Woozi sama sama diam.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya soal Wonwoo?" tanya Coups.

.

Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Coups yang terakhir, dia pulang dan malamnya dia pergi lagi ke gedung apartemen Woozi.

Dan dia bertemu Wonwoo di lift.

Mingyu canggung, dia takut Wonwoo benar benar marah, jadi dia bertanya, "Hyung, kau masih marah padaku?"

Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Mingyu dan begitu saja selama beberapa saat. Mata Wonwoo tajam dan dengan bayangan kalau dia marah, Mingyu menelan ludahnya takut.

Tapi Wonwoo berkata, "Aku tidak pernah marah padamu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Mingyu antusias, dia malah terdengar seperti anak kecil.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Ya, aku paham Appa terlalu sayang padaku."

Senyumnya manis di bibir tipisnya dan Wonwoo terlihat begitu percaya diri seakan kata katanya sudah tidak bisa dibantah dan memang tidak terbantahkan, karena sesialan apapun seorang anak, orangtuanya akan selalu menyayangi mereka. Kecuali kalau ada yang error dalam diri orangtuanya.

Wonwoo manis dan percaya diri, sensitif, Mingyu tahu dia mudah marah tapi mudah melupakan marahnya juga. Dan Mingyu ingin menyimpan Wonwoo untuk dirinya sendiri dan tidak akan mengembalikannya pada Tuan Jeon, "Aku juga menyayangimu, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo manis dan dia memerah. Mingyu ingin mendengarnya bilang 'aku juga menyayangimu' dan lalu menciumnya, tapi pintu lift terbuka di lantai satu dan Mingyu berjalan keluar.

Sebelum pintu lift tertutup lagi dia bilang, "Aku serius soal itu, Wonwoo."

.

Kang Yebin berdiri agak jauh dari lampu jalan yang menyala, tapi Hoshi dan Wonwoo masih bisa melihat gadis itu dengan jelas, dia Kang Yebin yang rambutnya pendek dan bukan si jangkung Nayoung Nunim.

Wonwoo sudah menggenggam tongkat besinya erat erat, dia memperhatikan Kang Yebin yang pemberani dengan tatapan kosong. Dan walaupun Hoshi tidak bisa melihatnya, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan menyeramkan yang adalah Wonwoo menempel pada punggungnya.

Pegangan Hoshi pada stang motor Wonwoo mengerat, "Bukannya Coups bilang tongkat itu cuman buat jaga jaga?" tanyanya.

"Aku punya feeling kalau aku harus memukul kepalanya."

"Apa?"

Dan apa yang mereka rencanakan terjadi, Yebin dijambret sesuai dengan rencana.

Dan Wonwoo tidak menjawab Hoshi, dia malah memukulnya, "Jalan, Hoshi, jalan!"

"T-tunggu!"

Dan Hoshi menjalankan motornya keluar dari parkiran bawah tanah dan bertemu dengan motor yang dikejar. Motor hitam tanpa plat nomor.

Mereka nyaris saja ketinggalan motor itu kalau Hoshi tidak buru buru ngebut dan Wonwoo berpikir ini saatnya untuk memukul jambret itu jatuh, karena menendang tidak mungkin.

Wonwoo baru akan mengangkat tongkat besi saat tiba tiba sebuah mobil keluar dari parkiran sebuah gedung dan memblokade jalan. Hoshi berhenti mendadak, nyaris membuat Wonwoo jatuh kalau dia tidak buru buru pegangan. Dan jambret itu langsung menabrak dengan keras pintu belakang sisi kanan mobil itu, bagian di belakang pengemudi, dan dia jatuh.

Wonwoo melompat dari motornya dan bukannya mendekati si jambret dia membuka pintu pengemudi mobil itu.

"Kim Mingyu!"

"Oh, halo, Hyung. Jangan panik ini cuman tabrakan kecil, ini sudah direncanakan, tenang saja."

Tabrakan kecil dari mana? Wonwoo lihat sendiri bagaimana kerasnya tabrakan yang direncanakan itu.

Ribut ribut dari arah belakang mobil berasal dari para anak buah Coups yang bukannya mengangkat motor yang menimpa si jambret mereka malah menekannya, menakut-nakutinya seperti anak kecil, bermain-main dengan pisau lipat dan tongkat besi Wonwoo, dan Coups menusuknya dengan tongkatnya. Woozi adalah satu satunya yang waras dan dia menelepon polisi, Yebin datang kemudian dan mengambil tasnya yang rusak sedikit.

"Bodoh," kata Wonwoo, dia memeluk Mingyu dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di leher Mingyu dan Mingyu menariknya masuk, duduk di pangkuannya, "Kenapa kau malah membahayakan dirimu sendiri? Kalau tadi dia menabrak pintu depan bagaimana?"

"Kau yang membahayakan dirimu sendiri, Hyung. Sekarang coba pikirkan, kalau kau naik motor lalu tabrakan seperti tadi, kau pasti jatuh. Sekarang lihat aku, aku naik mobil dan tabrakan seperti tadi dan sekarang aku tidak apa apa, Hyung."

Wonwoo memukul bahu Mingyu cukup keras sampai Mingyu meringis. Mingyu melepas pelukan Wonwoo darinya, "Jangan pukul pukul, Hyung. Sakit." Katanya.

Di pangkuan Mingyu, Wonwoo menunduk tapi Mingyu bisa lihat jelas wajahnya memerah, entah dia mau menangis atau dia malu. Entah, tapi Mingyu menikmati mengintip wajah Wonwoo yang memerah, mata Wonwoo yang biasanya menatap langsung dan tajam kali ini malah tidak benari menatap Mingyu sedikitpun.

"Wonwoo-ya."

Dan Wonwoo melirik sedikit. Mingyu penasaran sisi mana yang akan lebih dominan kalau Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke kamarnya, Wonwoo dengan sorot matanya yang tajam atau Wonwoo dengan wajah malu malunya yang memerah. Mingyu benar benar ingin tahu.

Woozi berdehem, dia bukannya iri, "Sudah belum pacarannya? Polisi sudah datang, kalian tidak malu?"

Wonwoo buru buru berdiri dan nyaris saja menabrak atap mobil, Mingyu tersenyum, "Setelah ini kita ke kamar kan, Sayang?"

Dan Wonwoo memukul bahu Mingyu lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan Mingyu mengaduh.

"Ayolah, Hyung, jadilah pacarku mulai saat ini."

Dan Mingyu tidak tahu gara gara kalimat itu mereka jadi bulan bulanan geng Coups selama hampir sebulan.

.

.

Note: Jadi, aku suka IU(?), aku suka kalau Jeonghan yang terlihat manis tahu tahu bisa berkelahi, aku suka sisi mengejutkan dari seseorang.

Note(2): Dan untuk fic ini, memang kebanyakan bisa berkelahi. Jeonghan karena dia harus mengamankan minimarket hanya berdua bersama teman kasirnya yang suka hilang-hilang-an, Coups karena dia memang bisa, Hoshi juga, Wonwoo juga, dan Woozi, mereka kan bagian dari Tim Keamanan jadi harus bisa berkelahi. AU ini memang terlalu keras untuk bayi bayi bernama SEVENTEEN.

Note(3): Part ini fiksional, part ini tidak diambil dari kejadian nyata seperti Case-Case sebelumnya dan aku agak susah menulisnya, mungkin karena itu.

Note(4): Oh, pikiranku. Aku tahu Wonwoo itu salah satu gumpalan gulali paling manis yang pernah kutemui, tapi salahkan pikiranku dan apa yang pernah terjadi padaku, aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir kalau gumpalan gulali seperti dia itu bisa jadi raja iblis kesekian. Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu, dan ya sudah lah.

Note(5): &&& itu maksudnya apa, ya? Apa ini sudah tamat? Aku punya chapter jembatan ke season 2 tapi tida menulis season 2-nya, bagaimana ini? Season 2 ada pembunuhannya, dan ada NC, dan ada konflik Meanie dan aku tidak mengerti konflik percintaan begitu, dan ada si kelinci fandom sebelah entah untuk apa.

Note(6): Aku kadang berpikir B.A.P itu Vkook, Alien + Kelinci = Alien Kelinci.


End file.
